


Walking in the Rice Fields

by LilyRosetheDreamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AUs of Raditz and Jeice, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Forever, I can't wait any longer to start this, M/M, Romance, XD, prompts and AUs of varying lengths, rice lol, this will probably be ongoing, welcome to the rice fields motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/pseuds/LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where they are or what universe the fates place them in, Raditz and Jeice find each other....always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spider Silk

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my ongoing Raditz/Jeice fic/prompt dump where I write everything under the sun about my favourite and only non-canon ship. Please enjoy! Also, I recommend this play list to listen along to for these stories: http://lilyrosethedreamer.tumblr.com/post/142142479326/raditzjeice-walking-through-rice-fields

Raditz lands on Brench in the late afternoon, when the sun warms the soil and the flowers entice unwary passers-by with their heady, exquisite scent. Being an ambassador for Vegeta-sei has its perks and travelling to Brench-sei to keep up the good relations with the Brenchin folk is one of them. This time, he is going to oversee the silk trade and report back on how it all works. 

Should be fairly simple stuff, he thinks, stretching as he climbs out of his pod. The spokesperson for the Brench Royal Family is already waiting, standing tall and crisp against the shimmering grass. 

“Welcome, sir!” she cries, smiling and hurrying forward to help him with some luggage. “I hope the journey was alright?”  


The taller, bulkier Saiyan warrior nods, taking the heaviest bag and putting it over his shoulder. 

“It was alright, the usual conditions.”  


He’s fairly social, but often wonders why he was chosen for Saiyan Ambassador, as he’s distant from strangers and honestly should think before opening his mouth. The King and his court made strange choices sometimes, they really did. 

The walk to the palace is spent in awkward silence broken with a few choppy sentences here and there. Great, good start. He knows a few people by now, but this young, pale blue woman is new, so it’s almost like starting from scratch. Luckily, she doesn’t seem offended, just cheerful. 

After getting settled into his room, the Saiyan puts on his ceremonial armour and goes hastily to meet with the King and Queen themselves.

The throne room is resplendent as usual, without being gaudy and in your face (like the throne room of his own King). The King is grand in gold and the Queen beautiful in pearl white and silver silks, with a veil and tiara to match.

“Ah, _there_  ‘e is!” the King booms out with a wide grin, getting up from his throne and crossing to shake Raditz’s hand with enthusiasm. “It’s been a long time since we last met, ey?”

Raditz can’t help but smile in return, for this Royal Family are easier to get along with than his own - a funny notion now that he thinks about it.

“King Radia, good to see you too,”  


The Queen sweeps him into a hug, which he returns with hesitation, still unused to the tactile nature of Brenchin. 

“You look very well, Raditz!” she laughs, pulling him to sit in a chair. “I hope you’re looking forward to seeing how our silk industry works!”  


“I am, actually,” he replies and is surprised to find that, yes, he IS.  


He’s even more eager when he sees who will be his guide, brought to the “Spider Den” by another young servant with bulky red hair bobbing, who seems nervous and hopeful that he’ll do a good job.

There are massive spiders, hundreds of them chittering and weaving their glorious, shining silk webs up in rafters way higher than any building he’s ever stepped into before. It’s dimly lit with white and blue crystals, which pulse gently to calm the creatures. One is making a strange chirping noise, almost as if in affection.

And sitting in the middle of it all, winding silk around his arm and with webbed jewels woven into his soft hair, is a gorgeous Brenchin. His bright green eyes lift from his work briefly to stroke the chirping spider, planting a kiss on its face. Others would be freaked out by that gesture.

Then they lock on him and Raditz is pretty sure his legs are melting.

“Oh, ‘ey! You must be the Saiyan they told me to guide!” he says, beaming and moving with grace to greet him.  


Oh no.

Raditz worries that he may never want to leave the planet again.

* * *

The little Brenchin swings up into the rafters with a laugh, tugging on a particularly thick rope of silk. Raditz clings on for dear life, his tail subconsciously wrapping around them both; when he realises what he is doing, he quickly unwinds it with hot cheeks and boiling stomach. When Jeice told him earlier that he would be taking him on a little tour, this is **not** what he had in mind. But he can’t hate it, not at all, not when Jeice is warm and supple beneath his chest, his soft hair rubbing against his cheek. Some of the spiders scuttle up after them, chattering noisily and making the Saiyan’s head throb.

“We’re almost at the top, mate!” Jeice cries over the noise, grin cheeky and wide. “Ya better be ‘oldin’ on!”  


Raditz is pretty sure he doesn’t want to let go, partly because he doesn’t want to fall and have to break said fall, and partly because holding Jeice is one of the best things he’s ever done.

Good _grief_ , he’s only known this Brenchin for five minutes and he’s fawning over him like a human girl.

They reach the top, wind caressing their hair, and Jeice helps him climb on to the sun-smooth stone. Raditz feels his steady hand on his back and tenses, wishing he could smoothly take it and spout a clever line.

He’s hardly one for pick up lines, however.

The two men trundle companionably over the bridge separating the Spider Den from another smaller tower that radiates warmth when they step over the threshold.

“ _This_ is where it all starts!” Jeice exclaims brightly, sweeping a gloved hand out to many downy nests tucked here and there in corners and on beams of wood. “This is where the ladies have their young!”  


There are many slightly smaller spiders here, busily tapping their multitude of legs over the nests of feathers, fur and whatever other soft thing they can find. The Saiyan stares around, fascinated, but unwilling to get closer.

“Hey, where are the eggs? Haven’t they been laid yet?”  


Jeice gazes up at him in confusion.

“Eggs? Mate, these gals give birth to live young,”  


Raditz stares back before looking away self-consciously, though it is disguised as annoyance.

“But…they’re spiders!”  


The smaller Brenchin starts giggling suddenly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, and Raditz feels his face heating up again.

Shit, he’s cute.

“Ya daft bastard,” he sputters in between giggles. “These ain’t spiders!”  


Raditz scowls, folding his arms and averting his black eyes towards the bustling creatures, the air quiet and heavy around them. Dust motes float through the air, catching the sun’s rays through the cracks in the wood and stone.

“I have a NAME,” he growls, his tail beginning to lash.  


“Alright ‘en, what’s yer name?” Jeice asks almost coyly, his hand still covering his mouth.  


“Raditz,” the other replies, stupidly pleased that he’s been able to give his name all of a sudden. “And if these aren’t spiders, what are they?”  


“We call ‘em Kila in our tongue,” Jeice says, directing his hunter-green orbs towards said Kila fondly. “And this _“Spider Den”_ , as you lot ‘ave been callin’ it, is Kila Ile.”  


Raditz watches as he strides over with all the confidence in the universe to pat one of the females on her head. She nuzzles against him, pincers clicking together gently, before carrying on with her task of feeding some tiny, squeaking mouths that are peeking over the lip of her nest.

“So…what do those words mean?”  


The vermilion Brenchin turns his head slightly, the top of his snowy head glinting silver against the light.

“Kila is their original name - but outsiders know ‘em as “spiders” or Fen Beasts,” he comments lightly, bringing his hands up to form quotation marks. “So Kila Ile would mean Fen Den and Kila means Fen.”  


He remains where he is for a bit, rubbing along the female’s slightly rotund flank and murmuring to her in Brench.

“I like Kila loads better,”  


“Huh…I do as well,” Raditz says hoarsely, unable to keep his burning eyes off Jeice.  


The two smile at each other.

* * *

Raditz is unable to stop thinking about his guide, despite seeing him more and more often. He starts noticing little details about the Kila that really should have been more obvious - like how they have twelve legs instead of the eight of a spider, how they have more fur - big patches of it all over their rumps - and how they have two huge glass-like eyes.

He’s warming up to them, thanks to Jeice’s patience and adorable enthusiasm.

Jeice does not just take him to the Kila Ile either. He wanders through vast silk markets, witnessing a rainbow of Brenchin sitting or standing under enormous coloured tents and haggling their precious material to thousands upon thousands of different races from all over the universe. He sticks as closely as he dares while Jeice explains the selling process with great excitement, not eager to get lost in the crowd. Jeice buys them both local snacks, sweet and sticky, and they eat with gusto.

At one point, Jeice takes his hand to lead him through a particularly dense area and Raditz swears that his heart weighs fifty times lighter than it had previously.

They watch street performers and Jeice dances like he was born to, twirling gossamer silk around his waist and laughing with glee. He even tries to get Raditz to dance with him, a feat that leaves the Saiyan blushing and grinning foolishly.

Raditz continues to tumble helplessly in Love’s deepest pitfalls. The little Brenchin brings out a part of him long thought buried and he never wants this to end. But it will, because Jeice has no clue and he must continue to perform his duties as Saiyan Ambassador. He decides not to think about it very much, if at all.

And so the bright Brench sun brings another day, beating down on to Raditz’s bare shoulders as he steps into the Kila Ile with a smile on his face and a beat in his tread.

“Jeice?” he calls out, his tail waving contently behind him.

Silence returns his greeting and he shrugs, assuming that the Brenchin is in the Birthing Den. When he gets there, he’s not so certain at first, until he sees the smaller man slumped on his knees in the corner. In front of him, a female Kila lies frozen in rigor mortis with her legs bent and pointing up into the air. Around her abdomen lies tiny dead bodies - the bodies of the children she tried valiantly to give birth and life to.

**Oh.**

Raditz approaches slowly, his tail coiling sadly around his waist. Jeice has definitely been crying, his red cheeks wet with tear tracks. His hand is rubbing her head, his own bowing with grief.

He feels the death of these Kila as though they were his own family, the taller man thinks with sorrow, and he carefully sits beside his guide.

“Jeice?”

“She…she wasn’t doin’ so good,” Jeice murmurs, his forest-green eyes glassy. “I-I _tried_ to’elp ‘er, but -!”

The Saiyan can smell the salt of fresh tears and he watches with a cracking heart as Jeice bends his body over her corpse, curling his fingers into a patch of fur.

“I shouldn’t be cryin’ like this,” he manages a moment later, furiously wiping at his eyes. “You ain’t supposed ta see me bein’ a wuss,”

Raditz can’t help himself any longer; he brings Jeice forward into a strong hug, burying his face into that beautiful white hair he’s grown to love so much over the last two months.

“You care for them,” he counters, his tail moving to sweep up and down the other’s spine. “I get it. I might be a Saiyan…but I understand.”

Neither of them move for a while, soaking in each other’s warmth. Jeice stirs and peers up at him from under his fringe, orbs still slightly wet. The tension between them suddenly increases dramatically, like they need to do something to break it. A coil of heat builds in the pit of Raditz’s stomach, roaring with need.

He swallows hard as he sees Jeice’s gaze move cautiously to his mouth. There’s a gentleness there he doesn’t quite understand.

The door slams shut in a gust of hot wind and breaks the moment in an instant, causing Raditz to curse up a storm in his mind. They reluctantly break contact as the small Brenchin stands, brushing his legs down.

“I need ta take these to the Burial Pit,” he says slowly, moving to do just that.

Raditz stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll help,”

Jeice smiles gratefully and the two spend the rest of the morning placing the dead Kila and her young at rest.

Thankfully, the rest of the expected births go well and Jeice is clearly in his element, spoiling the little Kila with more food and toys than their mothers know what to do with. Raditz ends up being roped in to play with the growing babies, rolling and laughing with multiple legs crawling over his legs at once. It’s surprisingly enjoyable and the Kila young are strangely cute. 

Jeice seems unaffected by that day of heat between them in the Birthing Den, guiding Raditz through the silk trade with the same effortless closeness and ease from before. They watch the threading process and Jeice presses a quart of the finest silk into his palm.

“A souvenir!” he says with a beaming grin.

Maybe it’s just Raditz then; maybe it’s just Raditz who finds that he can’t quite meet Jeice’s bright eyes as much as he used to, whose skin burns at every touch, who tenses minutely whenever the little Brenchin happily sits next to him.

He may explode soon.

The peace doesn’t last, however.

Raditz wakes that night to the sound of explosions and shouting and remembers Jeice telling him seriously about the threat of pirates and brigands, of those who are jealous and look upon the thriving trade with greed etched in their smiles. The Saiyan stares at the hail of fiery rain in growing fear.

If they ever knew about the Kila…

A pit forms in his gut.

_Jeice._

He’s up and whirling into action, throwing on his armour as fast as possible and storming from the room, ki already building in his veins and fizzing in his hands. 

Outside lies utter chaos. There are a few bodies already scattered around - Brenchin who were taken by surprise, Raditz surmises. One of them groans and he pulls the stranger to her feet. Luckily, she’s relatively unscathed.

“Thanks, sir! They’ve attacked like this before, but - !”  


“But **what**?” he cries back, though he already knows somehow.   


“They’re too close to the Kila Ile!” she shouts over her shoulder, hurrying back up to the palace to inform the forces there of the events. “If they get there, the industry’s going to take massive damage!”  


Raditz bolts as she finishes her sentence, his heart hammering a mile a second as he blasts his way through the confusion and screaming. He knows with certainty that Jeice will be at the Kila Ile, throwing himself into danger to protect the creatures he loves so much. 

Raditz wants to be by his side, because there’s no way in hell he’s letting anything happen to his guide. 

No, his potential Bonded...shit, he doesn't know.

With a puffed tail and bared teeth, Raditz descends into the heart of the attack, killing three pirates before they’ve even realised what’s going on. The long-haired Saiyan rolls to avoid weak ki blasts upon landing and donkey kicks an advancing idiot straight in the face, breaking his jaw with a loud snap. His black eyes rove the make-shift battle field, searching for any hint of Jeice’s presence as he elbows another oncoming enemy in the eye. 

And he finds him.

It’s like watching an avenging angel, all cold snarls and floating white hair. Jeice fights with elegance, fire burning at the tips of his fingers and in his green orbs, as he practically dances through the pirate horde. One thing is very clear - nobody is jeopardising the industry the Brenchin have worked so hard for, nor are they hurting the Kila. 

Not while Jeice still breathes. 

Raditz starts to fight his way towards him, calling out at the top of his lungs. The other turns slightly, his expression confused but relieved, but it melts into horror as he spots something over Raditz’s right shoulder. The taller man swivels to see a behemoth of a man striding through the other pirates, a large metal cannon wedged under his arm. He fires it at random intervals through the crowd, killing both ally and Brenchin alike and he’s getting closer to the towers - too close. 

Raditz sees the smaller man’s face harden in determination and he’s frantic now. 

“Jeice, **DON’T**!” he warns desperately, punching someone aside and reaching out a hand.   


It all happens at once. 

The brute squints and takes aim, his ugly face splitting into a nasty grimace as the trigger is pulled. Jeice ducks under an outstretched arm, pushes off the ground and throws himself directly in the path of the blast heading for the Kila Ile, lost in the resulting explosion and light.

Raditz bellows in rage and anguish, his heart stopping and his body off-kilter. All he can spot is a faint trail of smoke falling into rubble and he takes off, pushing his tough body to the max to reach the place where the Keeper may have landed. His big hands are already extending as he skids on his knees, pulling thick branches and stone away and barely stopping to draw breath. 

“Jeice, you son of a bitch!” he gasps out, digging further in at breakneck pace. “Don’t you dare be dead or I _swear_ I’ll - !”  


He almost jumps back into the air as a gloved hand abruptly punches through and weakly scrabbles around for purchase. 

“I’ve got you, come on, I’m here!” he babbles out, grabbing the hand and clearing away the rest of the debris.   


“H-Hey,” Jeice manages, a tiny smile on his sooty, blood-stained face. “The Kila…?”  


Raditz is about to furiously reply, to possibly get up and rip apart the man responsible for slamming a hole in the red-skinned Brenchin’s stomach (he doesn’t KNOW, he has to do SOMETHING!) when the very world around them is rent with white _power_ , pure, unadulterated fury.

The two stare up into the sky at the King of Brench, slaughtering those who oppose and attack his people (the giant burns into ash, a last scream on his lips), his peppered beard unable to hide his exposed teeth. The force is so great that the two have to cover their faces, the taller sheltering the smaller protectively. 

King Radia is a terrifying force to be reckoned with and Raditz understands the wary respect King Vegeta adopts around the man a little better.

His ears pop when the rush of ki recedes and an eerie silence descends.

“’Ditz?”  


The smell of metal fills his nose and the tang of it coats his tongue. 

“Jeice, oh Jeice, shit!” he seethes hysterically, hands flexing around the wound. “Hang on, just HANG ON.”  


“…Uh, ‘Ditz?”   


“Yeah, I love that name, keep talking to me, okay? We’ll get you to a hospital, I dunno, and then - !”  


“ **Raditz** ,” Jeice cuts in gently. “I’m alright!”  


The Saiyan glances at him dumbly. He must be going into shock.

Slowly, Jeice brings up a hand to cup his chin and tilts his head downwards.

“Managed to summon a shield in time,” he chuckles nervously as Raditz blinks blankly at the superficial cuts on his stomach. “Do ya really think I don’t wear armour meself, mate?”  


There no eye contact from that guilty face: clearly he thinks he’s going to be yelled at or that the Ambassador is going to walk away and leave him in a fit of anger.

Raditz surges forward and kisses him at long last, practically devouring those lips he’s been longing after for days, weeks even. Then he realises what he’s doing and draws sharply away, leaning back on his haunches in shame.

“I’m sorry,” he pants out, unable to keep looking at those beautiful features. “That was wrong, I shouldn’t - !”  


Once more, he’s cut off, but this time by a chaste, shy kiss and a nuzzle under his chin.

“I’m only sorry we didn’t do this sooner,” his loved one replies, his cheeks pink. “You’re right handsome.”  


Raditz cups his smudged cheeks and presses his forehead against the velvety hair, lost for words. Jeice places both burned hands on his arms and leans into his chest.

Unnoticed by either of them, the azure King floats over the ruined dregs of the once battlefield and the cheering people, gazing down upon them and grinning secretively.

It’s nice to see young love after so much noise and bloodshed.

* * *

The aftermath of the attack is messy, but thankfully there are fewer fatalities than previously expected. Jeice and Raditz are honoured together for their parts in the battle (Jeice is bandaged and tucked into Raditz’s side and the Saiyan has _never_ felt so alive) and groups of Brenchin come together to clean up the rubble and bury those that did die on the field. 

Raditz barely notices any of this, despite being physically here for the majority of it. He can only distinguish Jeice’s warm hand in his, their little moments alone when they steal away and kiss gently or roughly (though both are always full of passion), and the day they spend at one of the Festivals of Burial happening that week. The mood is slightly somber compared to other Brench festivals he’s been to in the past, but that is to be expected. The Dance of Death, with its rattling notes and slow drum beats, gives him cold shivers and the comforting weight of Jeice’s body (pressed into his arm and swaying slightly to the rhythm) is the only thing that prevents him from turning tail and fleeing.

Always, however, in the back of his mind, is the date that he must leave Brench-sei to return to his own planet - to his duty as Ambassador and to his auburn King and silver Queen in the darker throne room. 

He’s torn. 

He knows without asking that Jeice will not, _cannot,_ leave his duty as Keeper of Kila (well, he’s depressingly certain at any rate) and he can barely quit being the Ambassador, not after the pride and fuss his family made over the choosing. And to ask the Saiyan King for a favour…

Well, you might as well draw blood from a stone.

They may be able to see each other again, but…that could be days, months even.

Or years.

Raditz doesn’t _want_ to leave. 

If Jeice is thinking of the same thing, he gives no indication of such thoughts, and Raditz envies the little Brenchin for his carefree spirit.

No matter how hard he tries, the departure date quickly draws near and before he knows it, it’s his last night on Brench-sei. For a while, he packs slowly to try and take his mind off things, but eventually, he ends up seated on his bed, staring into space with blank eyes and an aching chest.

By the gods, how is he going to do this? Should he just break up with Jeice? Explain as gently as he can that they might not see each other again for years?

With dark words in his mind, he only hears the door after the fifth knock. 

He’s not sure who he expects (that’s a lie, he expects Jeice), but the Queen smiling on his threshold does not meet any of his expectations.

“Your Majesty!” he blurts out, moving back to bow her in. “I-I didn’t - !”  


“You didn’t expect me?” she replies, winking and settling serenely on his bed like she is oblivious of the strewn clothing and random items. “That’s alright, I hardly think you would.”  


There is a strange silence for a moment, awkward on his part, calm and content on hers. 

“Raditz, there is something I’d like to discuss with you, if that’s okay?”  


Politics, at this hour? Raditz sits in a chair opposite her anyway.

“Radia and I…we’re a little concerned about you,”  


Huh?

The pretty queen sees his bewildered expression and reaches out to clasp his large hand in both of hers.

“Ambassador, you didn’t think we hadn’t noticed your relationship with the Keeper of Kila, did you?”  


Her voice is light, but his heart sinks into his gut. She isn’t…going to forbid the relationship, is she? Is their ever-forging bond breaking a rule he hasn’t heard of? 

He’s fucked if that’s the case.

“Raditz, darling, please don’t look so pale,” Queen Minte pats his hand sympathetically as his face turns the colour of paper. “Neither of us disapprove in ANY way. In fact, we’ve been thinking that the Keeper needed to get out a bit more anyway!”  


The long-haired Saiyan’s mouth opens and shuts like an unattractive fish as he has no idea of what to say to that. It’s so…casual.

“But we must know…what do you intend to do about it? Jeice is a good friend of ours and we want you both to be happy,”  


For a second, Raditz is oddly touched by her concern. He isn’t used to people giving a damn about his personal life. Then her question registers and he sinks a little into the chair.

“With all due respect, Your Grace, I…don’t know,” he replies softly, his gaze moving to the wall. “I’m in a difficult position and I don’t think Jeice has it any easier.”  


Queen Minte stands gracefully and puts a hand on his head, smoothing the hair. He’s reminded of his mother, Gine, and he subconsciously leans into it. Minte has always been extremely kind.

“If you think that Jeice would be happy at your possible permanent departure, then I must ask you to reconsider that view,” her firm voice cuts in and he lifts his dark eyes to stare into her blue ones. “That boy is over the moon for you, anyone can see that. And although you’ve only known each other for three months, I can see that you adore him too.”  


Raditz nods slowly, a hand coming up to cover his face briefly.

“Don’t make that mistake of assuming and leaving without knowing the possibilities, Ambassador,” she continues, pulling away and walking towards the door.   


The Queen of Brench pauses with her hand on the handle.

“Don’t hurt yourself to be noble, dear,” she says in a hushed voice, as though she is thinking of some other person far away in time. “I don’t think your hearts would bear it.”  


And apparently saying all she needs to, Queen Minte exist the room in a rustle of skirts, leaving one of many of Vegeta’s ambassadors to look into his hands in the hopes that they might hold the decisions in their lines.

* * *

The next day brings suitcases and carrying and formal, good-natured goodbyes. Raditz can handle all of that.  


Except for the final goodbye. 

Saying goodbye to Jeice is going to be one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do.

He approaches the Kila Ile with a heavy heart, a stark difference to the lighter feelings he’s previously experienced, and cautiously enters into the semi-darkness. As predicted, the red Brenchin is waiting for him, his back to the door as he feeds the Kila their breakfast.

Raditz drinks him in for as long as he can before walking over.

“Jeice,”  


The Brenchin jumps, almost dropping the bag he’s holding. 

“R-Raditz! _Damn_ , yer good at sneakin’!”  


The Saiyan says nothing and Jeice’s smile fades a little.

“So!” he claps his hands together as he rotates his body away slightly. “I guess the tour’s over, huh? Hope you’ve learned everythin’ ya wanted to - should probably have taken notes, goin’ back to your King and all that. I ‘eard he’s real scary - !”  


His rambling is broken by a hand on his arm.

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again,”   


“I-I’m sure it won’t be THAT long…right?” Jeice lets out a nervous laugh and stops at the expression on Raditz’s chiseled face.

“Ambassadors don’t go back to the same planet often. The last time I came here was about six years ago - and that’s a short time for those in our job.”  


The implications sink in and the Brenchin bites his lip hard, tears welling in those big green eyes. Raditz wishes it wasn’t him making Jeice cry.

It appears that Jeice wants to be strong, however, as he draws in a big sniff and brings a hand up to his eyes to wipe away moisture. 

“’Ditz, it’s been fun,” he intones carefully. “And I enjoyed showin’ ya round.”  


Then his face crumples and he’s suddenly as fierce as that day of battle, lightning crackling in his orbs. 

“But don’t think fer a SECOND that I’ll regret anythin’!” he bites out, hands clenching into fists. “Every moment spent with ya was…it was the best! I won’t ferget you, ‘Ditz…I won’t.”  


There’s a hot determination in Jeice, a bright life that burns and screams with sparks and trails of stardust that leave Raditz blinded every time he looks at him. And that same determination rips something in his heart.

He can’t do this.

He **won’t.**

Fuck being Ambassador, he’s found his place. He’s found where he belongs - no more restless travelling, no more stale dinners at strange tables.

He’s found his home and he will NEVER let go.

“I guess this -,”  


Jeice is swallowed up into a consuming kiss and engulfed by a single dark whisper.

**“No.”**

* * *

He writes emails to his King, his family and friends. He writes of how he’s found something that he never meant to, writes of the “spider” silk and how it ensnared him in ways that caught him off guard completely. He writes the industry reports and correspondence that he needs to, the formal resignation and apologies. He writes to his parents and little brother, telling them that he _will_ be home soon - he just won’t be staying. 

Raditz knows that King Vegeta will probably be angry and annoyed (having to find new ambassadors is harder and more time-consuming that people think) and Prince Vegeta will most likely roll his eyes and sneer (while his own unconventional blue-haired wife prods him in the ribs and sternly tells him to be happy for his friend’s brother) and he knows that his family will ask hesitantly if he’s going to visit (as if he will dare otherwise). He’ll miss seeing their faces as often.

Jeice’s delighted smiles and bubbly laughs draw away any worries that he may have over this change, makes him wonder _why_  he fussed and pondered over this in the first place.

He cannot be anywhere else but Jeice’s side anymore. Planet Brench is more free and open to him than Vegeta ever was and Raditz is excited beyond belief at exploring it all with his Bonded.

He‘s sure of that now, his Bonded. Yes, it’s a little quick compared to most normal Saiyan Bonding, but there are stories of Saiyans Bonding upon the very first meeting, so it’s not unheard of.

Either way, he doesn’t give a shit.

They’re due to be Joined/Bonded in the next spring and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. 

Of course, if there are any complaints, he’s fairly optimistic that King Radia will meet them head on with the same bull-headed joy he meets every battle. Queen Minte will just smile.

And everyone will run.

“Hey, ‘Ditz, ya done?”   


The raven-haired Saiyan sighs and flexes his fingers as he turns off the holo-top.

“Yep, all set,”  


“Awesome, there’s a Festival of Birth tonight and everyone’s going!”  


Raditz grins at Jeice’s infectious enthusiasm, takes the out-stretched hand and leaves the now dusk-touched room to meet a new beginning.

  



	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set in my main canon, Other Universe, and Raditz and Jeice go on their first date! Unfortunately, they seem to have picked up a few stalkers.

“Hey, Jeice?”

The Brenchin looked up from his book, seated on the window seat that Raditz thought illuminated him perfectly, especially with the stars in space twinkling behind his head. Of course, he was pretty sure he was biased anyway.

“I, er, was thinking,”

“Yeah? How’s that goin’?”

“Shut it, you,” Raditz replied as Jeice chuckled. “ANYWAY, I was thinking that we haven’t gone out together yet…just you and me.”

Jeice closed his book, checking that the bookmark was still in place before hopping down and padding over to the bed. He clambered on and nestled into the Saiyan’s side.

“Where would ya wanna go?”

The long-haired man shrugged, his arm jostling his boyfriend’s cheek. He still couldn’t quite believe that they were going out. - not yet.

“Anywhere. I’m not fussy, you know that!”

His voice was light-hearted, yet he was slightly nervous inside, for he had no idea whether Jeice was going to agree to this. Saiyans didn’t have the best reputation in the Planet Trade Organisation and the news that a member of the Ginyu Force had chosen _him_ of all people had already turned way too many heads.

Raditz shouldn’t have worried though, for Jeice turned to look up at him with those big green eyes full of excitement. 

“Sure! Can I choose where we go ‘en?” he asked eagerly, pushing himself up on his knees so he was leaning over Raditz’s face.

Raditz laughed and said yes.

* * *

 

This was a catastrophe!

Guldo hurried as fast as his little legs could carry him to the kitchen, where he knew the other three Ginyu members were eating breakfast. They’d definitely want to know about this.

“Boys!” he cried, out of breath. “Jeice is going on a date with Raditz!”

Everyone stopped to stare at him, milk dripping off individual spoons. 

“So?” Burter asked blankly.

“And he didn’t tell us! We should be there to keep an eye on things!” Guldo shot back, his hands on his pudgy waist.

It was far more likely that he just wanted to be nosy, but perhaps he meant well.

Ginyu stroked his chin thoughtfully as his colleagues looked to him for his reaction. How would they know that Raditz was being a gentleman if they couldn’t see what was happening on the first date? He also wondered why Jeice hadn’t said anything.

Also, their little Jeice was growing up, but he had to save the tearful pride for later.

“Well then,” he declared, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. “I think we need to keep tabs on that Saiyan today!”

The others cheered (Burter with less enthusiasm because he genuinely didn’t think there was any need to loom over his best friend) and they finished their food, hurrying out of the Ginyu Quarters with a few necessary supplies.

“This is all we need to blend in perfectly!” Ginyu snickered as he held up matching bowler hats and trench coats proudly while striding forward with the utmost confidence. 

“I…guess?” Recoome said with little certainty because he thought standing behind things would work just fine on its own. 

But Ginyu was their Captain, so obey they did.

The four Ginyu Force members loitered carefully around by Raditz’s quarters for about half an hour until they finally saw the two lovers exit with smiles on their faces and holding hands. 

“Blue Hurricane, we have our targets,” Guldo muttered into his scouter and Burter nodded, darting behind a wall and leaning against it casually as Raditz and Jeice passed, Raditz’s tail swaying lazily and Jeice’s arm looped through his.

It continued for quite some time, with the Ginyu  Force not so subtly skulking about behind the couple and attempting to blend in with the crowd, with differing results (Burter and Recoome failed completely as they were rather large). Before long, rainbow confetti began to fall around the crowd and carnival music began to play enticingly, drawing in children and adults alike with the promise of sweets and fun.

“Ah, they’re going to a carnival,” Ginyu whispered into his scouter, his face partially covered by the high collar on his trench. “Must have been Jeice’s choice,”

“Not a bad start for Raditz,” Recoome replied in approval. 

“Heh, any shmuck can take someone to a nice place,” Guldo cut in smugly. “But can he pull off the whole date without showing his Saiyan colours?”

There was nodding all round. 

Truth be told, they didn’t hate the guy. Raditz seemed to be making Jeice happy so far and he was fairly laid back and easy to get along with, if a little awkward. But they would be damned if they let him off easily - after all, Jeice was one of them! He deserved only the best!

Determined, they slipped into the carnival, ducking and weaving to avoid being seen by their quarry.  They watched the pair with intense eyes and binoculars behind a bush as the smaller Brenchin tugged on Raditz’s arm and pointed to a candy stand. 

“You better fucking get him something nice,” Burter muttered, caught up in the momentum along with everyone else. 

The Ginyu Force all hummed when Raditz complied with Jeice’s boisterous request, refusing to let him pay for anything from the stand when the time came to pay. Jeice was clearly delighted, tucking his body into Raditz’s side and practically devouring the cream crepe in one bite. They cooed (and agreed to NEVER speak of it again) when Raditz won a large stuffed…something at one of the stalls and gave it to his date, who buried his face in the top of its fluffy head and laughed.

Things were going well and the Saiyan was unknowingly winning over the entire Ginyu Force.

God, they were good at this espionage game.

* * *

 

“They’ve been followin’ us all day, ‘aven’t they?” Jeice sighed over lunch and Raditz flicked his eyes over to another table where a group of aliens in a bunch of coordinated outfits were pretending to read newspapers.

“Yep.”

The Brenchin put a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle and Raditz followed the movement, a little smile covering his face. There were more and more things he noticed about Jeice each day and it only made the man more endearing.

“Y’know, your Prince and Nappa ‘ave been followin’ us too!” Jeice suddenly said brightly, as if he couldn’t care less and his partner had to clamp down on the urge to whip around.

“Where?!”

“They’re on another table with newspapers and top hats,”

“…You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after lunch that the two parties bumped into each other. 

“What the hell is the Prince of all Saiyans doing here?” Recoome blurted out after a moment of confused blinking passed between them all.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms. 

“This was Nappa’s idea, not mine. I came here for the food,”

“Typical,” Ginyu rolled his eyes and adjusted his bowler hat. “Nice hat, tough guy!”

Vegeta just curled his lip, moved his own top hat around a bit and stalked over to the nearest hot snack stand. Apparently they had a meat he’d not tried yet.

“We just had lunch too,” his massive babysitter sighed, fishing out his wallet and calling the Prince back to hand it to him reluctantly. “Jeice is doing well though, so I’m satisfied,”

Burter’s brow furrowed.

“What’s THAT mean?”

Nappa shrugged, his dark eyes fishing out the oblivious couple standing in line for a ride.

“Raditz deserves to be happy, so I’m checking for myself,” 

“Uh, excuse me,” Guldo butted in, a little irritated at the possible implications. “Don’t you mean that Raditz should be making _Jeice_ happy? He’s a Saiyan after all! You should trust Jeice!”

Nappa bristled, upset and offended.

“What?! Jeice is a member of the Ginyu Force! I won’t stand for him blowing Raditz off at some point!”

The Ginyu Force gasped as one, mortified.

“WHAT?”

“Jeice would NEVER do that!”

“Have you not seen him? He’s adorable and tiny!”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

The two sides started growling at each other, Vegeta observing in amusement from the sidelines and eating a meaty pasty of some kind from the pile of food in his arms.

“Raditz is the one who needs to watch himself! If he hurts Jeice in any way, we’ll kill him!” Recoome yelled while muscling up against Nappa, who responded in kind, never one to shy away from intimidation. 

“Pah, Raditz is a weakling, but he ain’t stupid!” Nappa hissed, his hands twitching. “He’s the last of his kind and deserves to have something in his life to call his own!”

Vegeta cackled, clearly not of the same mindset. Both sides ignored him.

Ginyu stepped in, pushing Recoome aside and pressing his forehead against Nappa's bald one with a mean leer.

“Trust me, we’ll make good on that promise,” he snarled in a low voice. “That snowy-white haired mutant is important to us as well and hasn’t always had it easy either. How **dare** you insinuate that he wouldn’t be good enough for Raditz!”

More posturing and cracking of knuckles ensued, ignorant of bewildered passers-by until it was broken by a loud voice.

“Oi!”

The two parties whirled to see both Jeice and Raditz with their arms crossed (Raditz’s tail was also wrapped shamelessly around his boyfriend’s waist) and feet tapping the floor.

“What the ‘ell is this?” Jeice queried in exasperation.

“Do you REALLY think that we didn’t notice you idiots following us around all day?” Raditz added, his black eyes narrowed.

The group of men all started avoiding their glares, whistling or scuffing their boots. Vegeta was the only one to have no shame (no surprises there), his ass parked on a bench and gleefully eating the rest of his food, guffawing at the entertainment. 

“H-How -?”

“You’re _all_ wearin’ bloody stupid hats!” Jeice cried, gesturing in a wide sweep with one hand. “What is goin’ on?”

They all started speaking at once, Burter trying to silence Nappa by shoving a hand over his mouth. 

“ENOUGH.”

Raditz removed his tail from Jeice’s waist and walked over leisurely to the group, who abruptly felt a little nervous at the evil gleam in his eye. He might be a weakling, but he possessed…other ways in which he would exact revenge.

“Listen up, you dumb fucks,” he started, tail lashing behind him. “I don’t care what you think of me, nor do I care about your “judgement” for this date. What I  _do_ care about is that Jeice has a good time without bein’ friggin’ interrupted!”

The men were silent as he carried on ranting, oblivious to his Bonded placing a hand on his chest behind him, touched.

“For once, can we _just_ have a day to ourselves without you goons fluttering like one of Frieza’s kiss-asses?! Jeez, just knock it off and go home!”

A moment of silence descended before Nappa started sniffling.

“I raised him so well!”

Ginyu placed a hand on his shoulder, a wise old man in that space of time.

“That’s a good kid you have there,sir,”

“Oh my Gods, what are you all saying?”

Jeice pattered up to him and brought him down for a long, calming kiss. 

“So beautiful!” Burter began to cry heartily and Guldo gave him a tissue. Recoome grinned in a silly manner like a proud parent and the two “guardians” were bawling on each other’s shoulders. Vegeta looked like he was going to bring his food back up in the nearest trashcan.

The lovers gazed quietly at the commotion for a second.

“…You wanna go home and watch a movie?”

“Yeah. I think we should just…leave them here, y’know?”

And so Raditz and Jeice held hands and sped off home as fast as possible, not wanting any more to do with their friends’ shenanigans. 

Nobody noticed because they were either all too busy consoling each other about the fact that their wards were probably going to leave the nest and get married or sneaking off to crash the rides.

Either way, it could have been a worse first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable!


	3. The Many Fears of Son Raditz and the One He didn't Lie About.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in Other Universe and is inspired by a headcanon AGirlNamedEd made! Enjoy!

The first time he ever lies about that fear forever behind his eyelids is three weeks after Planet Vegeta blows up and his family is erased from the world for good. Before this day, he only avoids the question, trailing quietly after the man who sired him with big starry eyes and already feeling the weariness that comes from being dismissed.

He’s attempting to be strong, but he’s still a kid and he can’t help the tears pricking at the corners of his dark eyes and the fists clutching the blanket he’s supposed to be sleeping under.

“What’s frightening you, kid?” Nappa sits with him, struggling to comfort him and trying to raise him at once, despite not having had anything to do with him previously. 

Nappa is having to do many new things since Planet Vegeta exploded.

Raditz looks up at the hulking Saiyan with big wet eyes and hiccups.

“T-The dark.”

Being scared of the dark sounds a lot easier that what he’s truly scared of. The dark can be solved with the right tools and the kind sound of a parent’s voice.

“The dark, huh?” Nappa answers, a hand coming to his thick chin. “Your Saiyan blood protects you against the dark, y’know. Why worry about the dark when the moon is out too?”

There is no moon around and Raditz wraps his tail around Nappa’s wrist as he sleeps. That way, the bigger Saiyan will HAVE to stay.

* * *

 

The second time, he lies with an easy smile and a silly girl on the end of his arm who seems to think that she’ll be able to get close to him by asking him inane questions.

“So, I bet a hunky guy like you ain’t scared of anything!” she giggles, running her finger up his bicep. “Am I right?”

Raditz grins, slow and languid as he opens the door to his quarters. 

“The only thing I’m scared of is how blindingly attractive you are,” he rumbles, already slipping the shirt off her body as he kicks the door shut. 

Nobody, especially not this stranger (who will most definitely be gone tomorrow morning leaving behind a note sealed with pink lipstick), needs to know that he’s wondering whether to ask her on a second date, despite the promise that this was a one-night thing only. She doesn’t need to know that he’s clinging to her partly out of fear and the need to burn himself into her skin and into her memory for eternity. 

Being scared of good looks…well, that’s just a little joke to liven up the atmosphere, right? It can be dealt with so efficiently with a smirk and his large hands.

“I LIKE the way you think,” the female purrs and pulls him viciously down to the bed to nibble at his neck.

* * *

 

The third time is through gritted teeth as he strains and thrashes under restraints that sear his wrists and dampen his ki to the point where he’s feeling close to slipping under into unconsciousness. Someone is slapping him back from the brink, opening his cheek as they do because they have a ring on - go figure. 

“What are you so scared about, you hairy bastard?” the being above chuckles, leaning down to tenderly stroke his sweaty forehead before grabbing a handful of his hair and causing him to shudder and buck away.

This fucker is never to know that he’s terrified of being a vague question in someone’s head, of leaving this mortal plane and just…fading out of existence. He will not draw  THOSE screams out of him.

But screams of mercy, begging to be spared because please, he’s too young to die? Well, he’s sure that this moron hears that all the time. 

What’s one more?

“I don’t wanna die!” he spits out through blood, his tail puffed and stuck under his twisted body. 

The mocking laughter that follows is cut short by the wall blowing outwards and Nappa calmly breaking his neck. 

Raditz sees those distant eyes of Prince Vegeta, the eyes that always tell him “You’re weak and I’d rather not be thinking of you” and he closes his own and retreats into himself.

* * *

 

The fourth time is less violent and more sourced from innocent curiosity, a childish need to know and understand. 

“Hey, Raditz?”

“Mm?”

“Do you have anything you’re scared of?”

The long-haired Saiyan glances at his little brother, the star child who he knows his father and mother would have been so proud of. He’s still not sure how he feels about that, or why his stomach curdles like sour milk. Gohan’s sweet laughter echoes from the river they’re sitting beside and there’s no pod to throw him into. 

But Raditz doesn’t want to do that anymore…he doesn’t want to do much of anything right now.

He certainly doesn’t want Son Goku to see what nobody else has, even if he is supposed to be family (Raditz still has to learn about what that word truly means to him). He’s already in his shadow and Goku is the threat of ruin he’s always tried to avoid. Even thinking about being left behind while his brother reaches dizzying heights sets his palms prickling with sweat.

“Water,” he answers impulsively and casually, his gaze darting to the running river for a second before returning to Goku. “Nearly drowned once.”

They don’t speak of it again and Raditz wonders if Goku really believed that lie that slipped off his tongue and wrapped itself round his throat.

* * *

 

The final time…well, there is no final time. Raditz is sitting with his  Bonded on the couch, comfortably tired after a day with Goten and Trunks, his tail wrapped around Jeice’s waist and his face pressed into that silky white hair.

“Y’know something?”

Jeice’s idle voice soothes him and he lifts his heavy head to look into those hunter-green eyes.

“What?”

The other rubs a hand on his leg, drumming his red fingers for a moment.

“D’you ever get scared ‘bout anythin’? Ya never look like yer scared of much and I was thinkin’ that I’m a bit o’ a wuss!” S’weird I never asked that before.”

The ending of that sentence trails into a nervous giggle and Raditz is tense and suddenly at war with himself.

How can he tell him? His brain is automatically picking out a thousand stories to placate Jeice and Raditz slams the lid shut without thinking.

No.

Jeice…Jeice is different. The little Brenchin is his beloved and he swore to tell him no lies or keep no secrets when they Joined/Bonded.

And…he’s so tired. He’s so exhausted from the pressure building in his body over the years, tired of hiding away to protect himself and telling others what they most likely want to hear. And Gods, he is barely able to _crawl_ after those who walk away from him anymore.

Raditz is a needy, selfish, greedy man and he must bare his inner self to SOMEONE. The question is…will Jeice want to peer in as he cracks his body open?

“I’m…scared of being left behind.”

Jeice twists his head to meet his black skies properly, his throat exposed and inviting. 

“I’m -!”

He chokes on his own breath and he senses a hand on his shoulder, grounding him.

“I don’t want to be forgotten! I can’t be forgotten, can I?”

He remembers his father walking too fast for him to keep up, the lack of care in Vegeta’s voice as his world blinks out as he spills blood all over the grass, of Nappa being the only one to remind the group that he should be revived at all. Of people mocking his weak power level and blank eyes sliding over him.

Gine kisses his forehead and he buries his face into the crook of his Bonded’s warm neck.

“P-Please!” he stutters, abruptly stripped of all defense and broken. “Don’t go, don’t fucking leave me alone!”

He knows he left Jeice alone once. Vile self-hatred bubbles up in his esophagus and a gentle press of lips on the crown of his head cease the sick nausea.

“I get it,” Jeice replies softly, wrapping both arms around him and curling over him. “I love ya, I ain’t leavin’ you now - not after all this time and not after everythin’ we’ve been through!”

Raditz think of the first time he met Jeice and how the Ginyu member slowed down to wait, a smile greeting him.

The Saiyan raises his head and captures Jeice’s mouth with his own. 

It’s amazing, because he believes every promise Jeice makes.

He’s always going to be petrified of being left behind and forgotten, of lying inert on the cold ground while everyone else steps around or on him.

But somehow…Jeice makes it bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh, delicious angst.


	4. Saying Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raditz and Jeice look after little Goten, who gives them a surprise in return. Based off something Goten says in Xenoverse and based in Other Universe. In this AU, Goten won the DNA lottery and had a tail at birth. Enjoy!

Raditz sighs as he watches Goten crawl up his muscular leg for the fifth time in an hour. He’s trying to watch a wrestling match and Jeice is humming in the kitchen as he makes up Goten’s afternoon snack. Knowing that fact, the Saiyan is surprised his tiny nephew isn’t trying to crawl up his Bonded’s leg instead - Goten’s appetite is big enough to rival his brother’s, after all.

The tyke clings to his pant leg for a moment, his little tail twitching and his big eyes staring up at his favourite uncle (Raditz still has no clue why Goten likes him so much). Then the eight month old baby huffs and resumes climbing. It’s rather amusing to look at actually, his nephew being so determined. At least he has more Saiyan spirit than his older nephew at that age (but that’s because Gohan was coddled incessantly). Still, Raditz will not give in and hoist him the rest of the way - Goten must learn to climb high obstacles on his own.

He keeps telling that to Jeice, but the little Brenchin just laughs and scoops up the kid anyway. 

“So, you made it then,” he says to Goten when the baby reaches his knee and tumbles into his lap. “Suppose you didn’t do too badly.”

The replica of Goku (it’s crazy how much he looks like him) grips at his t-shirt, raising himself up on wobbly legs and pressing his face against his uncle’s cheek. 

Raditz leans away a little, his hand coming up to support his nephew’s back.

“You need to learn personal space - so much like Kakarrot,” he grumbles, nuzzling into Goten’s hair anyway.

Jeice peers around the door, his green eyes twinkling. 

“You’re right soft,”

Raditz snorts and stands up, letting Goten tuck himself into his usual spot under his chin and sweeping his back with his tail gently.

“I take it that it’s time for the brat’s food?”

Jeice clicks his tongue and smooths Goten’s hair, grinning as the baby gurgles.

“He ain’t a brat, ‘Ditz! But yeah, bet the lil’ tyke’s hungry,”

As they start moving into the kitchen, the half-Saiyan begins to squirm, kicking his chubby legs and pulling against his larger uncle. Mewling noises arise from the child, most likely due to the smell of his upcoming meal.

Jeice reaches over to take Goten out of Raditz’s arms to put him in the high chair Chi Chi left with them.

“Radish!”

The kitchen is filled with a shocked silence as the baby squeals out his first word with little fanfare and giggles at his achievement. Jeice stares over at his Bonded with an open mouth.

“Did ‘e just…?”

Raditz continues to gaze at his youngest nephew, full of awe (though he has an urge to slap his palm against his face). As far as he’s aware, Goten has not yet spoken his first word - so why now? Why is HE the little boy’s first word?

What makes him so special?

Unexpected warmth blossoms in his chest, spreading to his fingertips and causing him to blink at the force of it. Jeice suddenly smiling and looking utterly delighted makes him even happier. 

“He said yer name!” Jeice cheers, bouncing Goten and rubbing his nose against him. “Good job, lil’ one! Yaaay!”

Amidst the sounds of his Bonded and Goten, Raditz shifts, his dark eyes locked lovingly on to them both. 

He has no idea why Goten chooses to love him.

But he’s not going to squander it.

“C’mere,” he grunts and sweeps them both into his arms. “My name’s Raditz, brat, not a vegetable,”

Goten squishes his cheek with a pudgy hand and the long-haired Saiyan grins as best he can. 

“Suppose that’ll do for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you can forgive that. I'll try and do better for the next one.


	5. Stars in your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine your OTP standing under the stars. Person A makes a comment about how only the brightest stars can be seen at night. Person B looks Person A straight in the eye and says “Ah, so that’s why I can see you so clearly tonight.” 
> 
> Inspired by that prompt. Set in Other Universe. Please enjoy!

It’s been a cold but enjoyable night, thanks to some colourful Christmas fireworks at the Christmas market. Jeice has been in his element all day, flitting from stall to stall in throes of delight, sampling the sweets and hoarding the Christmas themed milkshakes and hot chocolate - Raditz too feels full and content from the mountain of food he’s consumed. The music made Jeice sway and Raditz wrap his tail tightly around his waist.

Now, however, it’s quiet and crisp as they hold hands and crane their necks upwards into the black sky.

“Wow…” Jeice murmurs, his thumb rubbing the crease between finger and thumb on Raditz’s hand. 

Raditz glances down, eyes captivated by the way the full moon glints silver in Jeice’s white hair and by the stars reflected in the dark-green orbs of his Bonded. He reaches out and tugs the Brenchin’s scarf into a more cosy position from where it’s slipped down Jeice’s neck in an almost absent-minded fashion. 

Jeice huddles closer.

“You should wear a jacket, mate,”

“Nah,” Raditz replies, shrugging and slipping the hand not holding Jeice’s smaller one into the felt pocket on his sweater. “I’m good,”

The little Brenchin sighs, breathing out a cloud of mist as he smirks and shakes his head.

A comfortable silence, a blanket that covers them lovingly the same it’s always done, lingers after that. Their necks begin to ache a little from craning upwards, so they lie down, the coarse grass bristling against their clothes and cheeks. Raditz’s tail sweeps up and down Jeice’s arm awkwardly from its position under its owner’s back before curling into itself.

“Ya ever miss travellin’ like we used to?” Jeice asks languidly a few minutes later, his hand reaching upwards and flexing towards the sky, almost as if he were reaching for their past.

Raditz thinks about it, about how they used to share pods, despite the lack of room (just the way they liked it) and how they would sail to nowhere in particular on their paid leave (a strange benefit coming from a tyrant like Frieza). He thinks about how Jeice would fall asleep on the journey with his face buried into Raditz’s neck and have a more peaceful rest than he does on normal nights even to this day. Of how they would bring back unremarkable souvenirs to many people but, to them, they were fascinating reminders of the wider universe.

“Yeah, sometimes,” he answers at last, his eyes flicking to his Bonded’s face. “But we get to travel now anyway and we’re still together…so that counts for somethin’, right?”

Jeice smiles at him, a perfect tiny curve of his mouth and turns back to the twinkling cosmos.

“Y’know, only the brightest stars can be seen a’ night,” he chatters conversationally. “Gohan told me yesterday - he’s a real clever kid!”

Raditz continues to stare at him and comes to a very simple conclusion.

“Huh, so THAT’S why I can see you so clearly tonight,”

Even in the pale moonlight, the Saiyan can tell when his beloved is flushing pink.

“Ya sap,”

“Your sap,”

Jeice snorts.

“You come out with the soppiest crap though,”

Raditz moves his face closer and starts kissing his neck.

“Didn’t realise you hated it so much,” he murmurs into the warm skin with a massive grin.

“Ass,” Jeice replies and gently nips at his own exposed throat.

Neither of them are cold by the time they’re done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, look at this sentimental crap. Hope it’s alright!


	6. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sod off, you sick fucker!” 
> 
> This Rice prompt is based on this sentence from a dark prompt list! :D Hope you enjoy! There is violence and blood involved.

Blurry vision took in the strip of light under the heavy door of the captive’s temporary prison. His head ached horribly and heavy green eyes fluttered in a sluggish attempt to wake up fully. Jeice shifted a little and felt a pull of resistance, though it was far away like a dream and almost as unreal as one.

The cold concrete plastered against his cheek told him otherwise. 

What…what had happened? What was going on? More importantly, he realised in growing anxiety, where was Raditz?

He blinked again, watching his vision swim violently, and tried to take stock of his surroundings. His legs moved outwards clumsily and his booted foot hit the wall instantly, a possible sign that he was in a rather enclosed space. But why? Was this a prank? Had someone locked him in a storage closet or something?

Jeice was not impressed either way.

Grunting, he twitched and tried to sit up, feeling the tug of something impeding his ascent once more. Awkwardly managing to sit in a slightly hunched position, Jeice’s bleary eyes traveled down to the off-putting sight of his hands tied together with thin zip wire, which was already cutting into his wrists. If he wasn’t awake before, he certainly was now.

Brilliant.

He’d been…kidnapped? _Seriously?_

Sighing, Jeice tensed and then strained a little, expecting to break out of the restraints and be ready to then break down the door once he had gathered his bearings. Whoever this sorry bastard was, they were going to regret crossing his path like this.

Except it didn’t go that way at all.

For some reason, to his growing horror, the Brenchin couldn’t break the zip wire. How was that possible? He was strong enough to break through goddamn METAL - this should be no problem at all!

It was then that he noticed that the hollow feeling he’d woken up with hadn’t slipped away. It only spread further into his veins, sapping his strength and increasing the feeling of nausea. It sucked at his ki and wolfed down his energy. 

Oh gods.

He’d felt this twice before, that preempt to a world of pain and exhaustion, hallucination and terror.

He’d been drugged - no, he had most likely been spiked. 

But this time, Raditz hadn’t been able to run him to the hospital and hold his hand while he recovered like he always did. Someone took action beforehand and spirited him away from his Bonded and his friends. 

His pulse throbbed in panic and his breathing stuttered. No, no, he needed to remain calm - the alcohol and the drug combination would only intensify if he didn’t. Saying that was easier than doing it, Jeice thought wryly as the room wavered again and he struggled to keep breathing. He had to get out of here, he - !

Abruptly, there were footsteps stopping outside the door and Jeice backed into the hard wall behind him as much as he could, wriggling a little and staring at the entry point with unease.  The door clicked as it opened, flooding the tiny room with white light and making Jeice cringe and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Oh, there you are!” a feminine voice cooed in what sounded like delight. “You’re awake!”

Bewildered and disoriented. the red-skinned Brenchin cracked open one eye and found himself staring up at a rather plain-looking woman. Did SHE cause all of this?

“Wha-?”

“Oh, look at you!” she continued like he hadn’t just tried to speak through a thick tongue. “You’re so beautiful!”

She circled him, shuffling as best as she could in the cramped space available, and he flinched away when she bent down to inspect him closely. This made her giggle and cup his face with one small dirty hand, pulling him in to try and meet his averted gaze. There was stale alcohol on her breath and he nearly gagged, already feeling ill as it was. 

“I really found a decent specimen this time!” she said in satisfaction, sliding her hand away and moving it down his neck, stroking the pulse that jumped in reaction to her uncomfortable proximity. 

Who the hell did she think she was?

“Oh, no need to look at me like that!” she hushed, removing her hand finally and stepping away. “You’re just what I need! And you’re so good-looking too!”

Jeice glared at her to cover his rising terror and she suddenly slapped him across the face. 

“That isn’t the way you’re supposed to be looking at me!” she snapped as he huddled away from her in shock. “I may have to cut your pretty little face up after all!”

Then she exhaled and lowered her hand, an strange expression on her face.

“That’s fine, it’s okay,” she muttered, as though Jeice wasn’t even in the room. “You haven’t started the process yet, so you’re bound to be a bit confused…rebellious even,”

“What the ‘ell are you talkin’ about, lady?” he cried, managing to find his voice despite the pounding headache and fog closing in once more. 

She smiled, a dangerous yet terrifyingly kind thing. 

“You’re my new thrall, sweetpea,”

Jeice struggled against his bonds as she somehow knelt down in the tiny space, letting her hand trail his thigh. 

“You’re going to be mine and I’m going to enjoy taking every last bit of you!” she chuckled, her hand wandering rather close to his groin and her lips grazing his ear.

“Sod off, you sick fucker!” 

His head felt like it was going to split open as she smacked him again, her nails scratching his pale skin. But Jeice had to make her understand - he would NEVER be hers.

“I’m already Joined ta someone!” he snarled weakly, squinting through his double vision. “Ya ain’t havin’ me!”

The not-human (because she couldn’t be, not with the way her eyes washed with demonic black) licked her lips, greedily consuming his defiance.

“I am going to enjoy breaking you!” she squealed, clapping her hands together. 

Nausea overwhelmed him and he turned his head, praying he would vomit to purge some of the poison in his system. He vaguely registered her pivoting to the door, pausing to glance over her shoulder.

“Now play nice, Jeice! I don’t want to have to punish you this early on!”

As soon as the door shut on him, shrouding him in darkness, he heaved and threw up into the corner. His body shuddered with pain and revulsion and a few tears trickled down his face. Reaching out with the limited mental faculties he had left, Jeice called through the bond to his beloved.

* * *

 

Raditz was livid and scared. 

Jeice was missing, gone like he’d never entered the bar in the first place, and the others were out looking for him in the night air. The last thing he did when he last saw his little Bonded was kiss his hair and laugh as Jeice gave him a passing joke before heading to the bathroom. 

How the hell did he miss Jeice since then? Where was he?!

He flew aimlessly, reasoning that the other man couldn’t have gone too far. He probably just went outside and flew off for a respite from the sweaty atmosphere, as he was wont to do sometimes. He’d find him in a sec, sitting on a bench in the park across the road from the joint -,

“…’Ditz?”

The weak voice that prodded at the edge of his mind startled him enough that he wobbled alarmingly in the sky. 

“Jeice? Jeice, where the hell have you been? We’ve been worried sick - !”

“I-I can’t…”

Raditz’s stomach dropped with concern as he noted the exhaustion and dazed quality of Jeice’s voice. His mind link was faint and what Raditz could sense was nearly scrambled, barely able to form a coherent thought.

He’d felt that twice before.

Holy shit, he’d been spiked for a third time.

“She…she took me,”

Rage engulfed Raditz and he landed on the tarmac, his muscular body shaking at the tired fear in that sentence.

“Who took you?” he demanded, aching to have Jeice in his arms, safe and sound. “Where are you?”

There was no reply for a minute and the Saiyan was about to call out in worry when the answer came back.

“I don’t know,” his Bonded whispered, his side of the link close to being severed by unconsciousness. “I don’t feel well,”

“We’ll find you, mei la!” Raditz snarled, exposing his teeth helplessly to the cool, indifferent clouds. “I promise we will!”

The link faded completely and the long-haired Saiyan whipped out his phone as he spread out his senses, trying to pinpoint Jeice’s ki frantically.

“Nappa! Jeice’s been kidnapped,” he sputtered out as he rocketed back to the returning group, frightened beyond anything he experienced before. “I need all of you to help me find him, I can’t find his ki, fuck!”

“He managed to contact you?” 

“Yeah, he did but he couldn’t stay with me! He’s spiked AGAIN, GODDAMMIT!”

Raditz roared in frustration and threw a ki blast at a cluster of trees, causing them all to be vapourised instantly.

Something grabbed his wrist.

“Calm down,” 

Vegeta’s icy voice brought him crashing back to Earth.

“I-!”

“Your brother’s gone to ask Dende for help,” the prince carried on coolly. “So shut up and follow me.”

The flight to the Lookout was spent in silence, Raditz seething with hysterical worry. 

Jeice was his everything; hell, he couldn’t lose him, he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

As soon as they touched down on the Lookout, the taller of the two was running over to Dende, lifting him off his feet as he grabbed the neck of his robe.

“Where IS he?” he demanded, aware of Kakarrot and Yamcha yelling at him to put Dende down.

The boy was surprisingly calm.

“Raditz, I can sense his life force, but it’s not healthy,” he stated, waiting until the Saiyan put him down grudgingly to tell him the rest. “A rogue demon has him,”

“How the heck d’you know that?” Chi Chi asked, clearly shocked. 

“Demonic energy is pretty easy for me to sense,” Dende explained as best he could. “It’s hard for me to describe, but…it’s like a thick black cloud,”

“I don’t CARE,” Raditz ground out, clenching his fists. “ _Where is he_?”

Dende gave Bulma the coordinates and Raditz took off the moment she handed him the GPS wordlessly.

Nobody was going to stand in his way or he’d tear through them like paper.

* * *

 

Shivering, the member of the Ginyu Force came round in spurts to the sounds of distant chaos. His stomach had knives tearing through its walls and he wondered through the sludge building up in his mind if he was bleeding anywhere. Judging by the warmth trickling from his mouth, he most likely was.

…Where was he again?

Jeice heard more noises passing in and out of his ears, as though he were hearing them from under the waves of the ocean. Screaming echoed through a cavern and he distinctly tasted metal in the back of his throat.

Something was burning and his skin blistered with heat.

A heavy banging jerked his body, his emerald orbs wheeling blindly as he curled further into himself. The numbing zip wire around his wrists was gone and he couldn’t understand how or remember why.

“-ce?”

Someone was talking to him, a loving, familiar voice that Jeice whimpered at upon hearing. Through his ragged breathing, he gasped out a name.

“Raditz.”

He barely recalled being lifted gently into warm arms, soaked in the globs of oily blood belonging to the demon woman. He didn’t see how Raditz tore her to pieces before any of the others could think to stop him, ripping her arms off first as she wailed and begged. Jeice had no idea that she was surrounded by dying and dead, decomposing thralls when they found her, perched with the air of a queen upon her throne. He had no clue that Raditz obliterated her with every ounce of hate and blood lust he possessed, ripping into her skin and spraying flesh and fluids everywhere. He didn’t know that their friends and family were staring (for the most part) in stunned silence as the larger man casually stomped through her remains with Jeice paper white and tiny in his arms, gristle and brown bleeding into his snowy hair.

All that he understood was that he was floating in Raditz’s embrace…and he was safe at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that happened. Different from my usual stuff, but I wanted to try this! Hope this was alright and didn’t upset any of you. :/ Takes place in Other Universe.


	7. Exam Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “you were passed out in the library clutching a monstrous pile of notebooks, i know it’s finals week and all but are you ok? also the library is closing, you gotta go home” AU 
> 
> Totally inspired right now, whoops.

Raditz sighed as he stretched, feeling his joints pop. He’d been revising in the college library all day, with breaks for food in between, despite the pile of food he’d brought with him. Hey, Saiyans had to eat more than others, especially when working hard.

However, it was getting close to closing time, so he decided to call it quits. Scraping up his belongings, he made his way to the doors that led to the foyer, intending to leave. 

And he would have too, if it wasn’t for the fact that he spotted someone slumped against the book shelf under “Law”. They didn’t appear to be moving and he followed his concern.

“Hey,” he whispered, crouching down by the white-haired person and reaching out, hesitating for a moment before patting the soft hair. “You okay?”

There was no response for a second, then they took in a deep breath and cracked open rather stunning green eyes. Raditz knelt and gawped stupidly. He really wasn’t very good at this. Those eyes flickered hazily before alighting on to him.

“Huh?”

The long-haired Saiyan noticed the massive pile of notebooks strewn over their lap and the floor and wondered if those were their revision notes. Had they overworked themselves? 

Well, it WAS finals week. Poor guy. 

“I…I passed out?”

Raditz shifted as his smooth voice washed over him. Shit, this guy wasn’t bad looking at all.

“Yeah, guess you did. The library’s closing soon, you should go.”

The other blinked at him and Raditz noted the bruise-like circles plastering his red skin under his eyes. 

“Look, I know this is finals week and all, but…are you okay?”

The young man bit his lip and looked at the floor, his hands moving to sweep up the mess, his face flushing pink.

“I’m Raditz!” the Saiyan suddenly blurted out, uneasy at the silence he had in return to that question. “Raditz Son. I-I’m doing a History major!”

“…I’m Jeice,” came the reply after a long pause. “Doin’ law.”

Then without warning, he started to cry.

Oh shit.

“I-I can’t do this!” Jeice wept, dropping his face into his hands. “I suck at Law an’ me Mum’s goin’ to be so disappoin’ed in the shitty grades I’ve been gettin’! An’ Dad’s gonna kill me! I-I don’t feel well!”

Raditz had no clue what to do, none. All he could think was that it was a shame this pretty person was sobbing his heart out. It tugged at his heart-strings awkwardly and he began rooting around in his bag, pulling out tissues.

“Uh…here. I-I’m sorry?”

Those emerald orbs peeked from under his wet eyelashes and he sniffled before accepting a tissue.

“Th-thanks, mate,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes furiously. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be cryin’ like a wuss in front of ya, ya don’t even know me,”

Raditz shrugged, reaching out for a book. Even from here, he felt some heat radiating off Jeice and there was a smell that the Saiyan usually associated with fever. His Saiyan senses were on over-drive with this guy. 

“Shit happens, I don’t mind. You don’t look good right now, we should go and -,”

He broke off, coughing in embarrassment as he scooped up some more notebooks. His tail flicked from side to side. 

“How many, er, notes do you even have?”

Jeice hiccuped out a laugh and Raditz knew he may just be a little screwed.

Either way, he was getting Jeice to a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it and arrest me or something, I dunno.


	8. Lying in Bed when You should probably be Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE COLLEGE RADITZ AND JEICE HOORAY! Also, more chapters at once, whoa.

When Raditz opened his one eye, it was still fairly dark, with pale early morning light cracking through the curtains. His tail uncoiled lazily and moved to the back of his bed partner, curled into his side as usual. 

Jeice had recovered pretty well since they first met in the library. He’d actually changed his major altogether, going for Art after his parents encouraged him to, horrified that he’d been pushing himself to the point of illness in order to make them happy. His mother had been especially concerned apparently. 

Either way, they clearly loved him more than his grades and Raditz understood why.

Raditz propped himself up on one elbow, his eyes gazing up Jeice’s smooth red cheek with fondness. It was so strange, how they had instantly connected, slotted together like puzzle pieces in a jigsaw. Four months had passed and they were dating and Raditz was having the time of his life. 

How did he get so lucky?

Jeice stretched suddenly and rolled over, his green eyes connecting with Raditz’s torso. 

“Wow, what a great view.”

Raditz snorted and leaned down, kissing his brow and nose, before finally claiming those soft lips.

“Morning,”

Jeice hummed with a gentle smile, nuzzling close into his chest. 

“Best sleep I ‘ad for ages!”

“We were up most of the night with the guys - I’m not surprised.”

The Brenchin hoisted himself up and wrapped his arms around Raditz’s neck.

“Let’s stay here!” he chirped with a wicked smirk.

Raditz laughed and pulled them both down to the pillows.

“It’s Sunday…why the fuck not?”

Sundays were for pizza deliveries and movie marathons after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically nothing happens here…oh well.


	9. Posing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to go with the rest! These college prompts are from Tumblr prompts, so are a bit short, sorry!

The scratching of pencil filled the air in their shared apartment and Raditz looked up from his Roman history essay to watch Jeice sketching away, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed and a checkered blanket covering his lap.

His fluffy white hair curled haphazardly on the base of his neck and Raditz longed to brush through it. 

“What you drawing?” Raditz asked with interest, cracking his knuckles. 

Jeice glanced up, his eyes twinkling.

“You.”

Raditz groaned in an exaggerated manner.

“AGAIN? There’s only so many fabulous poses I can give you!”

He stretched out his arms and legs, making Jeice laugh. 

“Like this one.”

He then slid out of his seat on to the floor, lying in a way that was similar to Rose posing for Jack in the Titanic. They’d watched that too many times to count - mostly to laugh at some scenes.

“Or this one!”

Jeice huffed, scribbling quickly away with his pencil.

“This is fer a project, ya tosser,” he countered, grinning all the while.

Raditz got up, heading back to the laptop and saving his work. He could take a break and play some games.

“What’s the project on?”

For a moment, there was only quiet and Raditz turned to look at his boyfriend again.

“Jeice?”

Jeice gave him a shy smile.

“It’s s’pposed to be about the things we love.”

Raditz stared, locked in place. Then he purposefully crossed the room and tilted the little Brenchin’s head upwards into a slow, tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is incurable, I’m sorry.


	10. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeice and Raditz relax and Vegeta is annoyed for no reason.

“So, uh, you have a white fluffball on your legs,”

“Ha ha, so witty.”

Vegeta stared down at the Brenchin currently curled up in Raditz’s lap, snoozing away without a care in the world. The sun was warm on their skin and Vegeta had just left his Politics lecture. 

“That was sooo long,” he whined, throwing his back down next to the pair and settling on his stomach. “It’s such a pain learning about the voting system on this trashy planet!”

“Just leave ‘en.” Jeice’s sleepy voice spoke up. “Yer a prince, you could just piss off anytime ya like,”

Vegeta snorted.

“And have to live with my father’s annoying nagging when I do? No thanks!”

A semi-comfortable silence ensued, mostly on Raditz and Jeice’s part. The tall Saiyan absently stroked his boyfriend’s soft hair and Vegeta watched his tail rub at Jeice’s cheek.

Ugh, their attitudes were sickening. 

He most definitely didn’t think of the blue-haired girl he’d bumped into the other day.

Vegeta finally stood and stalked away to get food. The two gazed after him and then Jeice met Raditz’s black eyes.

“Grumpy lil’ troll, ain’t he?”

Raditz sighed and brushed his fingers along Jeice’s jawline. 

“You dunno the half of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely anything happened again, oh well.


	11. Drumbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by listening to Lion King music. Yep.

Raditz strode into the apartment, throwing his bag down at the doorway as he did. 

He then got an eyeful of Jeice swaying gently to thrumming drums, his white hair flowing down his back. His hips rolled and the Saiyan forgot how his lungs worked for a bit.

Wow.

He’d known for ages that Jeice was a better dancer than him, but this…this was something else. The smaller Brenchin was always beautiful but now he was drop dead gorgeous. His back prickled with heat and his breathing quickened. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

Jeice hummed, the corner of his mouth upturned in a little grin, and he stamped a foot, his hands coming up as if to embrace the sky. It was then Raditz realised that he may be watching his Bonded doing a traditional Brench dance. He was pretty sure he’d seen him do this exact dance at a festival when he’d gone home with him for the summer vacation. The people of Brench loved their festivals, that was for sure. 

It had been the best time of his life.

The Brenchin turned suddenly and his emerald eyes caught sight of the Saiyan openly staring with a gaping jaw. He stopped, face flushing pink with shy embarrassment. 

“Uh…hey, mate,” he said quickly, his hand moving to turn the Ipod player off. “’ow was - ?”

His speech cut off as he sucked in a breath. 

Raditz had crept up behind him, curling his tail around Jeice’s waist and placing his larger hands on his ribs. 

“Why stop now?”

The drums pounded through their apartment and their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that dance is pretty important to Brench people; inspired a little by Asterion’s Heaven, though they only have three sacred dances in my head - the Dance of Life, the Dance of Joining (aka, marriage) and the Dance of Death. The rest are just really fun for them and they like to have a good time! Raditz never saw anything like it until he went home with Jeice for the summer.


	12. Sleep, My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few prompts again came from Tumblr, so they're not that long.

“I’m cold. Come closer.”

Raditz sighed as he rolled over in bed, pressing himself into Jeice at the little tired voice’s command. 

It was going to be one of those nights again.

“Which was it this time?”

There was a small pause, a lull as Jeice busied himself with snuggling into Raditz’s hair and chest. He was putting off the answer again.

“Jeice, _please_ , it’s two in the morning,”

He didn’t actually know what time it was because he was too lazy to look at the clock, but he knew it was WAY too early to be up, at least. 

Jeice stopped moving, except to put a hand in Raditz’s hair to stroke it. 

“…S’about you again.”

Oh.

Raditz never knew how to react the first time Jeice woke screaming and reaching out to him blindly in the dark with the words _are you alive please don’t be dead again!_ pressed into his ears. He still didn’t. 

Jeice buried his face into the black hair he loved so much.

“…’M’sorry. I’ll go back ta sleep, promise,”

His voice cracked on the last word and Raditz wrapped him in his arms. Crying didn’t suit a Brench who was so cheerful and vibrant (actually, he was lying, crying was a part of Jeice almost as much as he was) and Raditz always felt his gut flip whenever it happened.

“I’m here,” he breathed tiredly into his Bonded’s ear and Jeice nodded against him. “I’ll always be here.”

A weary kiss and the two settled down to try and sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little angsty as well, whoops.


	13. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff for no reason.

“I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

Nappa looks up to where Raditz is staring with narrowed eyes at the Ginyu Force, who laugh and joke around near the vending machines.

“Seriously, what?”

If anyone were to walk by right now, they would probably think that Raditz is simply scoping out new rivals, judging by the blackening scowl descending on his face.

They would never suspect that he’s enraptured with the white-haired “Red Magma”.

“His eyes…they’re really bright!”

“Raditz, are you still mooning over that guy? He’s a Ginyu Force member, he ain’t even gonna turn your way,”

Raditz’s lip curls and he turns away.

On the other side of the room, those bright eyes flick over to the two Saiyans and settle on Raditz’s back.

Jeice’s cheeks flush pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having WAY too much fun with these. XD That last line made me giggle and grin.


	14. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock, paper, scissors happens in DBZ all the time and we know it.

“Oh no, I don’t wanna go up there! I’m not good with neighbours!”

“’Ditz, I can’t be arsed ta go up there either! I do it all the time, it’s YOUR turn this time!”

The two frowned at each other impatiently for a moment. Was it worth really sniping over their annoying upstairs neighbours who couldn’t seem to understand that the ceiling was fine without the cracks from their stamping?

“…Rock, paper, scissors for it?”

“…Yer on!”

Jeice won, of course.

Raditz cursed the Ginyu Force and the cute little kiss Jeice gave him at the last second in their decider round all the way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, Jeice wins.


	15. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter.

“Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if this is okay?”

Jeice stopped walking past the kitchen door and popped his head round for a moment.

“Whatcha makin’?”

“Stew.”

Jeice bounced over, his face lighting up in a way that made his bigger Bonded chuckle.

“Yay, what meat?”

“Lamb.”

Jeice’s nose always wrinkled a bit when he grinned. Raditz loved that and proved it by kissing said nose. 

The Brenchin laughed and leaned over to dip a spoon into the bubbling broth.

“Smells amazing!” he exclaimed and popped the spoon in his mouth. 

His eyes closed.

“Mmm!”

Raditz watched him lick the spoon a bit and felt hotter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more than just the stew heating up.


	16. One Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really wanted to ask sooner.

“Can I kiss you?”

They’re outside, sitting on the chair that fits two and staring at the moon of this planet. Vaguely, Jeice thinks that it’s a good thing it’s not a full moon.

Raditz shuffles a foot nervously, completely embarrassed after the outburst. His tail starts lashing and Jeice wants to hold it still, but that might hurt Raditz, so he keeps his hands in his lap.

“You’ve never asked me that before, mate,”

“Yeah…I know,”

Jeice tilts his head up to look Raditz in the eye.

“There a reason fer that?”

Raditz hesitates, then his eyes darken with determination. Jeice waits until Raditz is breathing on his cheek, his hand bunching in his soft white hair. 

“You know the reason, but I’ll spell it out for you.”

Jeice’s heart is pounding a mile a second. His eyes won’t leave Raditz’s moving mouth. 

“Go on then.”

They’re both whispering but there’s nobody around now.

“I think you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Jeice winds his hands in Raditz’s hair and the two meet in a kiss that sends off ki blasts in their bellies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, arrest me.


	17. Waiting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired so much by prompts lately, it’s unreal!

Fingers tapped on the kitchen table, green eyes drifting to the clock every so often. He was late and it was nearly three in the morning. Despite knowing that he was very capable of taking care of himself, Jeice was starting to worry. 

The door to their apartment clicked open and footsteps trod as carefully as possible into the living room. Seconds later, Raditz’s face peeked cautiously around the wall into the kitchen and he jumped at the sight of Jeice sitting there quietly.

“Oh sh- I mean, hi _skeibra_!” Raditz sputtered, stepping fully into the room. The guilt on his face gave him away, however.

The Brenchin raised an eyebrow coolly.

“An’ why are YOU late?”

The taller man shuffled, his tail coming to coil around his waist tightly, as it always did when he was being told off.

“Uh, Jeice, I-,”

“It’s three in the mornin’,” Jeice continued calmly, like nothing was wrong. “An’ I’ve been waitin’ up. I was worried, see.”

Raditz looked upset at this news, his brow creasing. Jeice’s right hand clenched into a shaking fist on the brown wood. 

“I sent ya a text and y’didn’t answer!”

The smaller one bit his lip and stared up with wet eyes. 

“I was worried about you, ya big jerk, and you jus’ come strollin’ in like nothin’s wrong?!” he cried, standing up suddenly. “Where ‘ave you BEEN?”

The Saiyan ducked his head in shame and mumbled something into the carpet. He seemed a bit unsteady on his feet and Jeice realised he could smell alcohol.

“I can’t hear yer,”

“I, er, got really drunk,” Raditz spoke up a bit, wilting further under the look of disapproval. “And it took a ridiculous amount of time to find my way home after,”

Jeice blinked.

“Y-You got lost?”

“Yeah,” came the mournful reply. “I crashed into two trees.”

The anger abruptly poured away from him like water from a jug and he started laughing, slumping back into the wooden chair and covering his mouth. Raditz stood in confusion, his tail uncoiling from his waist and drooping. 

“Jeice?”

His boyfriend just shook his head, moving over to the sink to fetch a glass down from the cupboard above. Raditz tottered over to nuzzle into his hair. 

“I’m tired,”

“I know, quit yer whinin’,” the other replied fondly, handing him the glass of water. “Drink that an’ go ta bed,”

The long-haired Saiyan downed it in one gulp. 

“You’re gonna be coming to bed with me, right?”

Jeice stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

“Where else?”

* * *

 

The first thing Raditz noticed upon waking the next morning was that Jeice was curled into his side, his hands clutching his t-shirt tightly. His head throbbed, but Raditz couldn’t help but smile at his Bonded, moving a little closer to snuggle into the soft hair. 

Oh.

Shit, he probably shouldn’t have moved. 

Intense nausea shot upwards through his stomach and throat, making his mouth water in warning. He leaped out of bed, jolting Jeice awake as he did, and sprinted to the bathroom in time to vomit into the toilet - he then surfaced, panting for air, to find Jeice holding his hair back and rubbing his back.

“Aw, ‘Ditz, this is why ya shouldn’t drink so much,” he said sympathetically. “Want me ta tie yer hair back?”

All his Bonded could do was nod weakly in reply and Jeice set about doing so with a firm resolution in mind.

Raditz was definitely not working today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Other Universe, my main DBZ canon. Much fluff.


	18. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by agirlnameded ’s recent chapter of OFNE. This is the argument Raditz had with Jeice before that fateful journey to Earth. Enjoy!

Raditz shuts the door behind him, a confident grin on his face. He’s finally pinpointed where his little brother has been residing all of these years and it’s a simple matter of going to the ruined Earth to pick up the newest member of their purge party. He’s pretty excited, truth be told. It’s another chance to prove his worth and he won’t be the weakest in the group either.   
It’s perfect.  
Someone takes his hand and he turns that grin (borderline bloodthirsty at the thought of better planet purging) down to his Bonded, the razor edges softening infinitely.  
“Hey,” he greets, leaning down to kiss Jeice fully. The response is a bit lackluster, a quicker peck on the lips, but Raditz thinks little of it - Jeice has recently returned from a mission and little sleep means he’s most likely tired.  
“‘Ow was yer day?”   
Jeice seems nervous, fidgeting as Raditz draws himself up proudly with renewed excitement. He recounts everything, his fingers rubbing circles on Jeice’s bare skin.  
“So,” he finishes. “I’m leaving tomorrow to get Kakarrot. I won’t be too long, but yeah, it’s long overdue, y'know?”  
To his surprise, Jeice draws away from him and starts pacing a little. Is he disappointed? He’s always been understanding before.  
“'Ditz, I…I had to see ya,” he says, his green eyes flicking to him and away. “Somethin’ feels wrong,”  
The Saiyan moves to quell Jeice’s movement, pulling him in to his chest and running a hand though his hair. They stand together for a while, Raditz breathing evenly to calm his beloved.  
“I don’t-I don’t think you should go on tha’ mission,” Jeice states abruptly, his cheek pressed against the armour of his uniform.   
What?  
“I ‘ave a bad feelin’ about it, mei la,” he continues hurriedly, seeing the furrowing of his Saiyan’s brow. “Somethin’s going to ‘appen, I know it!”   
Raditz begins to laugh, believing that the Brenchin is just pulling his leg. He HAS to be, for Jeice has never really worried about any mission he’s partaken in before. Why start now?  
He’s surprised again when the little Brench native scowls heavily, moving away from him to cross his arms.   
“Don’t laugh at me, ya twat!” he shoots out, clearly offended. “I’m bein’ serious!”  
The long-haired man raises a hand in reassurance.  
“I’ll be fine!”  
“No, no,” Jeice disagrees almost frantically, wringing his hands together. “This-this ain’t just a mild feelin’, I swear. Don’t go,”  
Now Raditz twinges with slight irritation. Jeice rarely hears any grief from him about missions he goes on with the Ginyu Force. Is this some ploy to make him stay? Yes, he will miss him with that same burning ache in his lungs and blood that he usually does, but this is important.  
“I have to leave,” he retorts, his annoyance showing. “It’s not every day you find missing family members!”  
“I know,” the other replies, giving him a strained smile. “But I wouldn’t be sayin’ this if I didn’t think it was true,”  
“Jeice, we’re not discussin’ this anymore,” Raditz cuts through the air with his left hand impatiently. “I get that you want to spend more time with me and that we haven’t had sex for a while-,”  
“You think this is about SEX?” Jeice asks incredulously, his white eyebrows shooting up. “I can go without for a while, ya know! I’m not desperate or anythin’!”  
“Good, then we can drop this and -,”  
“No!” interrupts his Bonded once more, his eyes flashing. “Not until you take me seriously!”  
“How can I?” Raditz queries, bewildered. “You’re literally basing this off a feeling, for Hell’s sake!”  
Jeice’s face falls even further and Raditz hates seeing that.  
“Ya don’t trust me?”  
“Of course I do, but you gotta follow logic here,”  
There’s a stubborn shake of a snowy head.  
“Not this time, mate,”  
“Jeice, I’m going,”  
“No, yer not,”  
Raditz’s temper is rising. Why the fuck is Jeice insisting like this? Doesn’t he understand how important this is?  
“Why are you tryin’ to stop me?” he cries. “What, do I need my stronger Bonded to hold my hand?”  
“Nah, that’s not-!”  
“Or are you trying to keep me weaker?” Raditz is the one interrupting this time. “Are you scared of losing your rep, of me getting stronger than you?”  
Jeice is getting angry as well, his fists clenching.   
“That’s nowhere near why and you fuckin’ know it!”  
“Oh really?” the taller male sneers. “You’re a member of the Ginyu Force, haven’t you always thought you were better than everyone else?”  
He can’t believe this. He’s always so sure that Jeice has his back, but now he’s not listening and trying to restrain him?   
You can’t restrain a Saiyan.  
“I would never think I’m better than you! If you’d just LISTEN fer five seconds-!”  
“Save it, Jeice, that “feeling” isn’t fooling me!“   
“I’m not tryin’ ta fool you, ya daft bastard!” Jeice shouts, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m tryin’ to protect you!”  
That stings and makes Raditz grit his teeth.  
“I don’t need your protection, nor do I want it!”  
Jeice recoils a little at that and the other pushes on, despite the hurt he’s causig them both.  
“How dare you manipulate me like this!”   
“Raditz!” The smaller man is near tears, his name hissing out through his tongue in shock. “No, no, I’m not-!”  
“If you love me, you’ll let me go to Earth,” Raditz snaps coldly and the air freezes as those words hit hard.  
Jeice is stuttering through his crying, huge hunter-green orbs horrified.   
“I’m warnin’ you BECAUSE I love ya, how could you even doubt that?!” he manages at last.  
Raditz has had enough of people doubting him and the fact that Jeice does as well cuts into him more than he can possibly describe right now. Where had the peaceful night gone?  
“Get out,”  
“W-wha-?”  
“If you’re going to fucking laugh at me along with everyone else, then get lost,” Raditz snarls, his heart snapping in two at the anguish littering Jeice’s beautiful features. “I’m going and that’s final,”  
For a moment, there’s silence. The two stare at each other in a weary battle of wills, before the little Brenchin slumps, his fight gone and his hurt crystal clear.  
“Alright 'en,” he rasps quietly. “I’ll leave yer to it,”  
He swivels and stumbles to the door, pausing with his hand clutching the frame.   
“Please fuckin’ come back.”  
Then he’s leaving in a swirl of white hair and Raditz is alone with those words in the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. They only see each other once after that and that’s when Jeice comes to see him off because he can’t deal with the thought of them parting like that. C: Then Raditz dies and Jeice falls apart.


	19. Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I must go, they’ll wonder where I am.” - from the Phantom of the Opera prompt list (the Andrew Lloyd Webber version). I love PotO and I love Rice - so this made me excited and happy!

They meet whenever they can, tucking into corners and kissing like they’ll never see each other again. They invade each other’s quarters, nuzzling into the bedclothes and each other like they’ll fuse permanently and never mind in the slightest. Raditz slams Jeice into the wall and runs his hands through his hair  and plunders his lips with all the greed of a man running his hands through ancient gold.

Their encounters are hot, heavy and gentle and Jeice doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. Raditz’s face sends shooting heat through his belly and his touch…the Brenchin shudders at the mere thought in ecstasy.  

And yet, they’re still a secret, a hidden tome locked away from prying eyes. Neither are sure how anyone will react if they tell them that they’re together.

“I must go, they’ll wonder where I am,”

Raditz’s voice sighs in the dark of Jeice’s room, his hand absently stroking the soft, red cheek of his lover who has his face tucked into the Saiyan’s thick neck.

“Nah, not yet,” Jeice replies lazily, pressing his mouth against hot skin. “We can just stay ‘ere,”

The other chuckles, pushing the Brenchin off him and trapping his hands on the pillow as he leans over him. Hair tickles Jeice’s nose and forehead and hunter-green eyes stare upwards in wide anticipation. 

“I dunno,” comes the answer, something fluttering on the base of his throat. 

Raditz won’t stop giving butterfly kisses and Jeice squirms for a second in reaction before nudging up into Raditz’s chin. 

“Stay,” he repeats, his cheeks still pink from their previous love-making and his smile coy. “I don’t care ‘bout bein’ late for anythin’,”

“Isn’t Captain Ginyu a stickler for rules and regulations?” 

Jeice shrugs, too absorbed in the way Raditz captures his mouth for a searing kiss. His hands are now free, so he lets them travel up to the muscular back, gripping tightly as the Saiyan kisses every inch of his face and neck, biting down on the collar bone when he gets to it. 

The smaller man cries out for one second and then moans when Raditz rubs the spot in a possible apology. 

“You smell good,” he whispers, burying his face into the downy white hair of his potential Bonded. 

For a while, they remain locked in each other’s embrace, nuzzling each other with all the love they can put into it. These kind moments; the frozen portions of time where all the gentleness of the universe is condensed down to just one Saiyan and one Brenchin, one subject of Prince Vegeta and one member of the elite Ginyu Force - they’re so precious, so intimate. 

Jeice wants to capture one and seal it into crystal for good.

“Can’t you just tell ‘em you were with a whore or somethin’?”

Raditz raises his head, his expression serious.

“You’re no whore, Jeice,” 

Those words are concise and stubborn, designed to tug at the little Brenchin’s heart and make him look down shyly.

“Yeah, I kinda figured,”

Raditz shakes his head and cups his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“No, you don’t understand,” he continues. “You’re more to me than just a good lay, y’know that, right?”

Jeice beams from ear to ear, clearly touched by what Raditz is implying. He cuddles into the Saiyan and strokes his fingers down that bare chest, still a little sweaty from their prior activities.

“I love you too,”

It’s the first time they’ve told each other of their love and there’s a minute of heated eye contact before Jeice breaks it by giggling in embarrassment, his hand over his mouth as he turns away. Raditz laughs too, an awkward but pleased sound.

It’s alright.

They have plenty of time to tell those words to each other again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the prompt. I hope you all like it. (.////.)


	20. Protection and Other Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up discussing something rather cute/angsty the other day with agirlnameded and this is now being written down as another prompt! Hope you enjoy. :)

 Dust and debris rained down around them as the Ginyu Force and their Saiyan tag-a-long ducked and weaved out of oncoming blasts of guns and ki combined. Raditz slammed his back against cracked concrete, his tail lashing and thumping against the dirt he was crouched on. He’d lost sight of Jeice and even though he knew the Brenchin was most likely with Burter, he hated being unable to see him in these conditions. 

The mission was SUPPOSED to be a quiet in and out assassination, but Recoome ended up spoiling that option when the last of his patience snapped under the taunting of their captives. 

Ginyu was _definitely_ going to bury him alive when they returned, Raditz thought as he glanced at the snarl disfiguring the purple alien’s face. An explosion went off nearby and he glimpsed white huddled under blue through the remnants of smoke. 

Something twisted inside of him.

That should be HIM hunched over Jeice, protecting him with every ounce of power he possessed.

Alarmed by that sudden, invasive thought, the Saiyan charged up a Double Sunday and threw it into the small group of mob fighters, disintegrating four in one instant. The Captain nodded his approval and began to glow in preparation for a Milky Cannon while to their right, the Purple Spiral Flash Attack was already in full steam. The mob who dared defied Frieza would not be alive for much longer.

Raditz watched their effortless teamwork, the way Jeice beamed up at Burter after the fight was won and the way Burter grinned down with a high five, and felt a bitter taste in the back of his throat.

* * *

 

“Jeice, I don’t think Raditz likes me all that much,”

The little Brenchin stared up at Burter from the Force paperwork in innocent surprise, his hand playing with his hair.

“Huh? What d’you mean?”

The blue Selvian sighed, having completely expected Jeice’s ignorance of the problem. He was always so cheerful and oblivious to anything surrounding the subject of himself - he was terrible when it came to noticing people flirting with him in bars, for Lor’s sake. This was nothing new.

“How have you not noticed?” he asked incredulously, though he wasn’t sure why he bothered asking that question anymore. “He’s been glaring at me and trying to show off his strength to you every time I even breathe in the next room!”

The memory of the long-haired Saiyan lifting a massive crate with one hand in the local warehouse…that pleading, sappy face had been embarrassing. Almost as much as when he threw his back out seconds later.

If the plan had been to get Jeice to coo over him, well, that sort of worked.

If you counted said Bonded laughing until he cried as sympathy, that is.

Jeice tilted his fluffy head to the side, green eyes wide as Burter crossed his massive arms.

“Really? Why would ‘e do that?”

“I wouldn’t know, but at a wild guess, I’d say he’s jealous,” 

Burter shrugged as Jeice turned back to the papers with glazed eyes, a sure sign that he was now deep in thought - a strange trait of a Planet Trade soldier, but Jeice had never been one to conform completely, even if it was by accident. 

One of these days, he was going to find out why. 

Either way, he’d done his bit now, he thought with relief as he left the room. Jeice would have to proceed with the rest and then he could get back to living his normal routine without a love struck hairball trying to win over a Bonded who was already his.

* * *

 

The stars were crystal clear tonight at the Ginyu Force base as Jeice opened the door to his quarters and crept over to the sleeping form of Raditz, who lay breathing sluggishly on his front.

For a moment, he stood by the bed, regarding his Saiyan with a soft gaze, tinged with amusement and sympathy. Then he knelt and stroked back stray hair.

“’Ditz, ‘m home,”

One eye cracked open before drooping shut again, a grunt issuing from the quilt. His tail pulled some of it off his bare back as it began to sway lazily and shiver with happiness. When Jeice leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek, a rusty purr issued forth and Raditz opened his eyes fully, sitting up and claiming Jeice’s lips in a tired kiss.

“Hey,”

Jeice flopped over him dramatically, causing a rush of air to leave his lungs.

“So much paperwork!” he whined sadly, smiling as Raditz smirked down at him. “Can’t believe I didn’t die of paper cuts!”

“Such a tough warrior,” the other rumbled, his tail winding round his leg.

There was a content silence that stretched out a while, before the smaller Brenchin broke it with a question.

“’Ditz…are you jealous of Burter?”

The blunt words had an instant effect, as his Bonded turned a rather interesting colour of purple and quickly looked away, his dark brow furrowed in a scowl.

“I’m not jealous,” he said, ruining the sincerity of his words by folding his arms and pouting like a child, much to Jeice’s eternal mirth.

“I dunno, that face is tellin’ me a different story,”

“S-Shut up!”

Suddenly, with a serious expression on his face, Jeice sat up and placed a hand on his arm.

“’Ditz, ya ain’t got to be jealous, y’know? I love you,”

Raditz didn’t seem to be able to meet those open eyes and Jeice worried at his lip for a moment.

“I chose you fer a reason,”

“Yeah, I-I know,” Raditz replied, his face downcast. “I just…I’m not jealous in a romantic way,”

His white eyebrows creased in confusion, Jeice waited for him to elaborate.

“I KNOW Burter is like a brother-in-arms to you. It’s-it’s more complicated than that,”

His jaw setting, Raditz gave eye contact.

“I want to be the one to protect you, to fight with you,” he said resolutely, plowing on through Jeice’s startled noise. “I don’t wanna insult you by saying that I want to protect you, because I know you’re a fully grown warrior able to think for himself, but I-!”

He huffed in frustration before waving a hand around.

“I hate that he’s stronger than me!” Raditz snapped, his hand curling into a fist. “He’s more capable of fighting alongside you than I ever will be!”

His fist dropped limply to the striped quilt.

“How can you keep me by your side when I only shame you? And yet, I shouldn’t want to protect you - that’s not the Saiyan way!”

More quiet descended except for Raditz’s heavy breathing. Then Jeice delicately nudged upwards into the curve of his throat, smiling into warm skin.

“Yer ridiculous, ya know that?”

The Saiyan opened his mouth to argue back, to get angry, but was silenced by a hand on his mouth.

“Listen,” Jeice interrupted, placing his head on the collar bone and idly braiding some inky black hair. “I ALWAYS want ya by me side, always. I don’t need everyone as me fightin’ partner and that’s not jus’ yer role to me either,”

He saw doubt marring Raditz’s chiseled face and reached upwards to stroke the pads of his fingers over his brow.

“You can and ‘ave fought with me before, remember? Ya did a pretty good job too. I felt safe with you - I can trust ya,” Jeice continued, his teeth showing in a smirk as the memory of that fight lit up his Bonded’s features. “We’re equal in this thing that we ‘ave ‘ere and I love it…I love you,”

The last of the self-pity siphoned from Raditz (and that was good because that wasn’t a look Jeice felt comfortable with seeing - his confident cockiness was much better) and he abruptly rolled over, pinning Jeice to the mattress and purring at the tousled white hair spilling on to the pillow, at the pink blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

“I should show you how equal we are then,” he growled lowly and Jeice cooed in that sweet little sound Brenchin made when they were warm and safe.

That night was fiery and gentle in balanced measure, a reflection of everything that made them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddd done! Hope you all like it. (./////.) Also, there is very little information about Burter’s race, so I took some liberties. Lor is a spiritual figure on Planet Selvia, where Burter is from.


	21. Flowers and Other Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ buy each other flowers” - from a cute OTP list I reblogged earlier on Tumblr!

The door clicks open and Raditz waits until the sound of boots thunks to the floor before leaning round at the right moment on the sofa. 

“S’up?” he greets and is treated to the strange sight of Jeice crab walking into the kitchen with his hands behind his back. “Uh…are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Jeice replies quickly, his face struggling to contain…something. “I’ll be there in a min, close yer eyes!”

“Why?”

“Pleeassseee?”

Raditz grumbles but does as he’s told anyway. The sound of water running enters his hearing for a moment before the tap is turned off and the sound of excited feet hurry into the living room. Moments after that, something silky smooth brushes his nose.

“Go on ‘en!”

Opening his dark eyes, the Saiyan raises his eyebrows and blinks as colour assaults his vision. It takes a minute to realise Jeice is kneeling on both knees on the carpet, his hands holding up a bunch of flowers and his mouth wearing a delighted smile. 

“Flowers?” Raditz asks, his hands reaching out to accept them automatically. 

“Yeah!” 

“Why?”

Jeice tilts his snowy head, his smile falling a little. 

“’Ditz, don’t ya remember what day it is?”

When he receives a blank look in response, the Brenchin bits his lip and stares up at his Bonded with big eyes.

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”

Raditz wants to smack himself into the sun and never return. Of COURSE it is. Ever since Jeice found out about it last month, he’s been bouncing off the walls with happiness at the discovery of a tradition that involves similar cultural aspects to Brench. 

And like the moron he is, he’s forgotten all about it due to his confusion over why people would make a big deal out of a day that seems like any other day. He tells Jeice he loves him in various ways all the time, why would this be any different?

“ _Shit_ ,”

“’Ditz, no worries -!”

“No, no, that’s not fair on you,” Raditz sighs, slumping into the couch and absently rubbing a velvety petal. “Let’s eat out tonight - my treat,”

Jeice sits and nuzzles his cheek, his smile back in place. 

“Nah, I don’t mind! I jus’ thought that you didn’t want ‘em or somethin’,”

Raditz lets out a rusty purr at the feel of warm lips on his arm and brings said arm around the little Brenchin to pull him closer.

“Anything YOU give me is gladly accepted,”

A silence ensues, only broken by the small sounds of lips brushing together and huffs of air. 

“…Those flowers,” Jeice begins, almost shyly. “They mean stuff,”

Raditz looks down at the solid pink carnations with a furrowed brow. 

“These ones mean that I’ll always be there for ya,” Jeice continues, his hand brushing his hair behind his ear and his eyes peeking through his lashes. 

He doesn’t get to say anything else, because Raditz places the flowers on the coffee table and lowers Jeice to the couch to kiss him again heavily and thoroughly - an obvious answer to that declaration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee, gonna write more of those OTP things tomorrow! This is set in Other Universe.


	22. I Need No Muse Except for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "art museums and comparing each other to masterpieces” - I ALREADY HAVE A LINE FOR THIS, WOW.

Holding hands, they stare up at the rather big painting hanging on the wall in front of them.

“What’s this one then?”

Jeice fumbles with the information booklet, letting go of his Bonded’s hand to flip through the pages. 

“Dante’s Prayer, ‘pparently,”

“I’d be praying too if I was gettin’ burned alive,” Raditz replies in a dry tone and Jeice snorts, linking his smaller arm through Raditz’s beefy one as they move to the next painting. 

It’s smaller and less in their face than the last one, a delicate oil of a woman kneeling and cupping a white rose. Raditz glances at the painting, then spies Jeice’s head bending over the booklet. For a moment, he looks as beautiful as she does, his neck exposed from underneath the white braid he’s sporting today. 

“Hey, Jeice,”

“Mm?” the other asks distractedly and Raditz grins. 

“I went to the art museum today,”

“Duh, I went with ya,”

“Saw an amazing piece of art, y’know,” he continues and Jeice sighs.

“Lemme guess, it was that Dante one we jus’ saw,” 

“Nope - it’s called Jeice by the Universe, Age 756,” Raditz responds with triumph, grinning as Jeice’s emerald eyes widen.

His Bonded’s cheeks wash with dusky pink and he raises an eyebrow.

“Seriously?”

But he’s fighting a wry smile and leaning his snowy head on his arm, chuckling with embarrassment. 

“Also, I think you’re more beautiful than that woman with the flower,” Raditz goes on, emboldened now that he’s on a roll. “They should just replace her with you,”

Jeice hides his face against the Saiyan’s bicep, blushing a darker hue now. 

“’Ditz, I swear to Lobra I’ll put you in the same situation as Dante if ya don’t stop,” he hisses between giggles as Raditz laughs without shame.

Then he raises his head with a jerk and starts leafing through the booklet wth wide eyes before grabbing Raditz’s hand and pulling him over to a new painting.

“That one,” he says, pointing forcefully to a sculpted man ascending up a mountain to a glowing figure. “You’re like ‘im,”

Raditz squints, his own eyes narrowing. “I don’t climb mountains to see glowing dudes, Jeice,”

Jeice smacks his forehead.

“ _No_ , ya dope, I mean you’re right ‘andsome!”

“Oh,” the long-haired Saiyan mumbles intelligently and then smirks as he folds his arms. “Well, yeah, that’s obvious!”

Jeice smacks him this time and Raditz’s tail wraps around the Brenchin’s waist as they walk away to the next piece. 

“Although ya do remind me of that hairy troll we saw…”

“Wow, thanks - I feel special already,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. Both Jeice and Raditz are trolls to each other and the museum gains two new masterpieces. ;) Set in Other Universe.


	23. Fur and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “baby animal hugging” a new Rice short based off this prompt from that OTP list I’m happily going through!

“Jeice,” Raditz sighed. “Put that one down now,”

The little Brenchin glanced from where he was kneeling in the straw, very carefully stroking a cheeping ball of fluff. 

“But ‘Ditz!” he exclaimed in hushed wonder. “Look ‘ow _tiny_  ‘e is!”

The chick burrowed into his chest and Jeice cooed, leaving Raditz to wave his tail impatiently.

“We should be moving on to see the other animals, **_skei bra_**!”

“We only just got ‘ere,” Jeice replied sadly, his eyes hopelessly round. 

“Jeice, it’s been an hour,” Raditz huffed and the other’s eyes went even wider, if that was possible.

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah, really,”

Giving the chick one last pat, Jeice cautiously set it down and watched it scurry back to the other chicks, joining the incessant peeping. Raditz was fairly certain he was getting a headache - not that he hated the little birds. 

Besides, he didn’t realise this planet had beings fluffier than his Jeice.

A brush of a hand linking through the crook of his arm brought him out of his musings with a grin.

“Alright!” he enthused as they left the chicken pens. “I wanna see the horses next,”

Jeice gave him a surprised look.

“I know you like animals, mate, but yer seem more excited all of a sudden,”

The Saiyan shrugged.

“Heard these creatures are supposed to be fast and full of fighting spirit!” he replied with a clenched fist and Jeice tightened his grip.

“Yer ain’t wrestling a damn ‘orse, Raditz,” 

Raditz pouted playfully, then smirked down at him. 

“Why would I do that when I could be wrestlin’ with you?”

The smaller man blushed all the way to the paddock, where they both stopped and gazed in interest at the small herd. 

“They look…graceful,” Jeice spoke first, picking an apple out of a bucket marked with the label “For the horses”.  “Wonder ‘ow we’re supposed to get ‘em over?”

At that moment, a smaller figure detached itself from the herd and trotted over, fluffy tail high with curiosity and vigor. Jeice squeaked in delight at the realisation that this was another baby animal for him to fuss over. Raditz showed more interest this time as well, mostly because this little one was quieter. 

“Hi!” Jeice said in a higher pitch, holding out a hand for the foal to sniff. “Look at yer, yer all legs! That’s adorable, is what it is,”

The foal snorted and nudged against Jeice’s open palm before leaning over the fence to nose at Raditz’s twitching tail. Said tail gently stroked the soft nose and the foal whinnied, jumping a bit before starting to nibble at the appendage. Raditz twitched oddly and Jeice laughed, knowing well how sensitive that tail was. The Saiyan gave a crooked smile and patted the foal’s neck.

Either way, they weren’t going to be leaving the paddock any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have their own pets but Jeice will ALWAYS coo over other babies. Always. Set in Other Universe.


	24. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time for the obligatory sick fic, yaaaay!

It’s rare for Jeice to be deeply asleep like this, his body curled up in a ball over tangled blankets. His cheeks are flushed a dark pink and his hair near the scalp is damp with sweat - an after effect of the high fever he’s been battling all night and all morning. 

Neither he nor Jeice become sick very often, their bodies unfazed by Earth’s diseases. But when it does hit, it tends to hit them both pretty hard. Raditz always worries when Jeice falls ill - he can’t help it, for Jeice looks so pathetic and small and is so quiet. 

The silence is what frightens him more than anything. It reminds him of past events that he is unwilling to remember.

The Saiyan places the back of his hand on Jeice’s cheek, noting that nothing’s changed since he checked half an hour ago. The rain patters in a soothing manner outside and Raditz wonders vaguely if that’s what Jeice fell asleep to. 

The little Brenchin exhales shakily in his sleep, shivering as though he is cold. His Bonded moves carefully towards him, gently bringing the blankets over him and wrapping him up like those burritos they tried once at one of Bulma’s outings. Raditz’s mouth quirks upwards at the sight of Jeice tucked in enough that all he can see now is the top of that soft, white head. 

 _Dammit,_ Jeice is so cute sometimes. 

He takes his tablet from the nightstand and settles down on the bed next to Jeice. May as well pass some time with a movie or two. 

* * *

 

It’s so hot Jeice wonders vaguely if he’s inside the Gravity Chamber at full power. Maybe he fainted or was knocked out yet again.

Glazed green eyes crack open into slits, causing him to flinch as searing light drives a dagger into his brain. A faint whimper escapes his lips and he feels a cool hand on his shoulder. 

No, he tries to say. Don’t, I’ll burn you.

The same hand appears not to heed his warning, rubbing caring circles into his blazing skin. A voice, a familiar rumble calls his name, trapped at the end of a deep tunnel. Jeice reaches out blindly, only to find that his arms are pinned and he drowns in panic, struggling to free himself because he needs to be with the voice. He can’t remember where he is -!

Suddenly his body is moving again and Jeice is being cradled against a warm chest. The back of his throat is raw and sandpaper dry and he manages a raspy moan. 

“It’s okay,” says someone, their words calm and hushed. “I’m here, you’re okay,”

Jeice nudges into pliable skin, his hands clutching and shaking. He’s so tired but he’s pretty sure he just came out of a long sleep and he wants to stay with…with Raditz.

Raditz.

He clings tightly to that name in the battering swirl of confusing thoughts and wandering words. Someone’s talking in an urgent, low voice and he whispers out the lovely name as his body is lifted up and readjusted. 

“Yeah, still here,” Raditz (his ‘Ditz, he mustn’t forget) hums, placing something wonderfully cold like snow on his melting forehead.

He likes snow. 

They’re going to walk in the snow again, aren’t they?

Jeice wants to ask, but everything’s white noise now, a fading shadow on an already grey backdrop.

He barely registers the water slipping down his parched throat and he’s gone again when Raditz presses his lips to his own.

He doesn’t want to, but he’s gone anyway.

Raditz strokes Jeice’s head with an arm supporting the shorter man and hates the sickness with every fibre of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s okay, Jeice gets better and they both live happily ever after. Set in Other Universe.


	25. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short set in Other Universe and this time, it’s Jeice’s turn for insecurity.

“Pull over, let me drive for a while.”

Jeice grips the steering wheel so hard that his fingers leave dented imprints when he finally pulls away. They park somewhere quiet among trees.

“I’m fine…I can drive,” he manages to say after a moment of glazed staring and Raditz takes his face in between his big hands and touches his forehead with his own. 

“Skeibra, you’re too upset to be driving,”

“I’ll jus’ fly home ‘en,” 

Raditz wraps his arms around the smaller Brenchin and Jeice pushes his cheek against his warm chest, listening to the comforting thumps of that strong heart. His own unsteady breathing slows and green eyes close tightly.

For once, it wasn’t Vegeta who pushed his temper.

Bulma Briefs may be his friend, but her insensitivity and thoughtlessness can be…a wall between them at times.

_“So, you have psychic powers, right?”  
_

_“Yeah,” Guldo answers slowly after eating a mouthful of sandwich and Bulma turns to the other two sitting on the couch nearby.  
_

_“And you have super speed and you’re powerful as heck, right?” she asks, pointing at them.  
_

_They nod, Recoome leaning back with a creak and his hands behind his head, smug about having this obvious fact told out loud. Vegeta snorts nearby and Raditz’s tail twitches lazily, his eyes glued to his guitar strings._

_Jeice smiles, his hand on the door frame. He’s about to walk in when -,_

_“So why is Jeice on the team?”  
_

_It’s like a bucket of icy water is being chucked over him and his stomach flips. What kind of question is that? Why would she -?_

_Burter’s blue brow furrows._

_“What do you mean?”  
_

_Bulma shrugs, her eyes bright and curious. Her hand moves to pat Vegeta’s leg absently and the short Saiyan moves closer._

_“Well, you all have abilities that make you stand out,” she answers flippantly. “But Jeice is just…there, y’know?”  
_

_The little Brenchin blinks, his mouth falling into a open frown._

_“Aw, c’mon, Bulma,” Recoome interjects with a chuckle. “Jeice is real stylish and he’s pretty strong!”_

_“Plus, his ability to control his ki the way he does is one of the reasons why Captain Ginyu chose him,” Burter finishes firmly, clearly not liking the way this conversation is going.  
_

_“Yeah, but,” Bulma bites her lip for a moment, her gaze thoughtful. “Loads of people here can claim that too. Jeice doesn’t have anything that gives him a heck of a boost above everyone else like you guys did in the PTO. So…what gives?”  
_

_Raditz has stopped tuning his guitar and his tail is lashing. Vegeta smirks as he happens to glance at the door and catches the frozen Brenchin’s eye._

_“I dunno, he just doesn’t seem that special,” the blue-haired woman makes that final damning statement casually, like she doesn’t realise that those fears have been nestled in the back of Jeice’s brain for years, like she hasn’t witnessed him lying curled up in front of the mirror telling himself that he IS worth it…he is.  
_

_She hasn’t._

_He’s got to._

_Otherwise he won’t move from the floor._

_Guldo sees Jeice standing limply in the doorway and chokes on his food, making motions at Bulma to stop. Burter’s realised his best friend is present as well, judging by the shock spreading on his face. Raditz goes white (possibly with rage, Jeice doesn’t know) and Vegeta smiles as widely as possible as he nudges the Briefs heiress in the arm._

_“What, why’s everyone -?”  
_

_Her blue orbs meet hunter and she’s horrified._

_“Jeice,” she begins, standing as Vegeta leans back to enjoy a possible show.  
_

_Jeice won’t give anyone that satisfaction._

_“I-Somethin’s come up,” he rasps quietly with a wobbly smile, backing away and she stretches out an arm towards him quickly.  
_

_“Jeice, no, wait, I didn’t mean it like that!” Bulma cries, but it’s too late.  
_

_Long white hair disappears round the corner and Raditz jerks upright, his guitar pushed away into the case._

_“I swear to Hell, you can’t keep your mouth shut for five minutes, can you?!” he rages at her and Bulma clenches her fists.  
_

_“Don’t you yell at me!”  
_

_“I’ll fucking say what I want to, bitch!”  
_

_Vegeta’s lip curls into a snarl, but Raditz is already sweeping out of the building, his tail frizzy and puffed out in anger._

“I should ‘ave known better, eh?” Jeice tries for a joke, but the effect is ruined by his tear-filled orbs. 

Raditz has always relied on him for confidence and support - that’ll be ruined now. How can he be a rock for his Bonded when Bulma’s confirmed what he’s always known?

He’s a sham. 

The Saiyan says nothing for the longest time, his dark eyes searching Jeice’s expression between his hands. Then he kisses his head.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, his voice a rumble as his tail sweeps Jeice’s spine. “You don’t have to hold it in, you know?”

Jeice shakes, trying to be confused. 

“Dunno what ya mean!” he laughs hysterically. “We should go ‘ome and-and I’ll…I’ll -,”

Raditz’s sad eyes are enough to finally set him off. Goddammit, why is he always the one crying?! No wonder the Cap’n’s always so impatient with him.

“Shit,” he chokes out, reaching blindly for his handkerchief to scrubs across his eyes. “Nah, wait, gimme a sec,”

A callused hand does it for him gently.

“Jeice,” Raditz whispers, his lips brushing across suddenly shut eyelids. “I don’t think you’re “just here”,”

His voice sounds disgusted and the little Brenchin nuzzles into the curve of his throat. 

“You’re everything to me,” Raditz grits out, his tail beating a rhythm against the car door. “You’re better than that scumbag Vegeta and so fucking gorgeous Bulma’s constantly jealous!”

Despite himself, Jeice lets out a watery giggle. 

“Ginyu chose you and I’m pretty sure he’ll be pissed if he finds out people doubt his choice,” Raditz plows on regardless. “You’re allowed to be upset!”

Jeice’s wide eyes peek upwards.

“So I don’t care if you’re hurt and lacking in confidence! I don’t mind any of that! You’re allowed to _feel_ , dammit!”

Raditz is boiling with passion and anger and something more and Jeice doesn’t know what to say. 

“I’ll carry any burden for you!” Raditz cries forcefully. “You know that, don’t you? You know I’ll always fight for you!”

Warmth is streaming down his cheeks again and Jeice plunges forward to kiss Raditz as hard as he can. Bulky arms wrap around his waist.

“Yeah,” he mumbles in between. “Yeah! Me too,”

The fiery grin the larger Saiyan gives him could turn him into a million stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, whoops, angst and fluff again. Oh well. Bulma apologises and all is forgiven later.


	26. The Things You Said when You were Sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short Tumblr prompt.

Raditz curls around Jeice, the shirt fabric dampening under the grief and fear. Even after all this time, sleep does not come naturally to the Brenchin and when it does, it is not always peaceful. 

And Raditz is the cause.

It was not on purpose, but the Saiyan still doesn’t know how to forgive himself.

“Please,” comes the small voice thick with tears. “Please don’t go,” 

Jeice is half-asleep, pushed into wakefulness by nightmares of blood and Raditz splitting apart like a flower’s petals in summer bloom, but nowhere near as beautiful. He’s terrified - it’s the apologetic voice in his scouter all over again, saying  _“I’m sorry.”_ and Jeice doesn’t **want** hear sorry. He wants to hear Raditz, his rumble of comfort.

Fur brushes against the smaller man’s spine and Raditz splays his hands over his hair and neck. The soft hair and the gentle touch grounds them both, stops them from remembering a void empty of the other and darkness swallowing him up in the damp grass. 

“’Ditz?”

“Yeah?” 

Jeice stares up with wide, fearful eyes. 

“You won’t leave again, right? You’ll…stay alive fer me, right?”

It’s a tired but firm promise Raditz must make every time and he doesn’t feel like stopping yet.

“I’m here. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully will have the next one up soon!


	27. The Things You said When Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a lack of motivation for writing the stuff I SHOULD be writing (like Absolution and the second part of Your Crown and Your Castle), so have this thing as a way of me trying to regain some mojo. Set in Other Universe.

There’s a wheel chair parked quietly in the middle of the room. The bed remains by the airy window, almost as if nobody wants to place the two together. Raditz doesn’t understand - wheel chairs have always been about being discharged, about relief and the sense of _FINALLY, we’re going home._  

Jeice is propped up against the pillows, his head facing away into the sunlight. His hair shimmers silver and snow and Raditz moves, drawn like a moth to the beckoning lantern.

“Jeice?”

The Brenchin’s eyes are bleak and dull, worn by the reminder that this is the third time he’s landed in hospital due to being spiked. Pranks only go so far, but some lunatics don’t understand that fact. The snickering from the nearby table of youths soon faded into pale faces and criminal charges. 

Raditz would rather see them dead.

That doesn’t matter now. 

“Jeice?” he tries again, forgoing the plastic chair to kneel at Jeice’s bedside, taking one hand within his both of his own. 

“…’Ditz,” Jeice says at last, his mouth trying for a smile and failing. 

Jeice hates being so vulnerable and the Saiyan knows it. 

The little Brenchin is a terrifying force of nature, burning hot with passion and survivor’s instinct. If everyone in the PTO had known about this weakness, Jeice would probably not have survived. 

They _both_ know this.

“Jeice, this wasn’t your fault,”

Jeice laughs weakly, his green eyes shifting to avoid his gaze and sink into the grey shadows underneath. 

“I really should be more aware by now, mate,”

“Those fuckers were tampering with everyone’s drinks, not just yours!” Raditz argued. “The bartenders are supposed to be careful too, not just the patrons!”

“Look where relying on other people has got me!” the other barked back, his hands clenching the thin sheets. “The only person I can really trust is me!”

They listen to the hurt silence.

“’Ditz, I -,” 

“No, no,” Raditz replies coldly. “The PTO both taught us that lesson. Why stop now?”

He goes to leave, angry at himself for forgoing Saiyan pride at a time like this, angry for watching his walls crumble over the years and not doing a single thing to rebuild them.

Angry at the smaller hand that latches on to his wrist. 

“Raditz,” Jeice begs, his voice tiny. “I-I’m…”

He trails off. Both of them find it hard to apologise directly to each other, but usually, Jeice is a bit better. He’s shaken and exhausted at this routine and Raditz’s tail winds round the Brenchin’s wrist in return. 

“I get it,” he relents. “I do,”

The white hair he loves so much is messy and tangled. He runs his fingers through it absently and a small coo is his answer.

“Hey, why don’t you try getting into the wheel chair?”

Jeice’s jaw sets and he stares blindly at the opposite bland wall. 

“I could, yeah,”

“But you don’t want to,”

“I dunno if there’s any point,” his Bonded admits softly and the Saiyan actually gapes. “What if I just have to come back in ‘ere again?”

Without a word, Jeice’s husband holds out a hand, his dark eyes stubborn and sparking. He won’t take no and a sigh escapes Jeice as he lets himself be coaxed out on to wobbly legs. Raditz lets go, seeing Jeice stumble by himself to the chair. He’s never helped Jeice to it, and he knows he’s not expected to. 

There are things he’ll do and then there are actions he just…can’t.

Jeice’s understanding does wonders to soothe his guilt.

But he can stride to the chair once Jeice is slumped in to it, his face hidden by stray strands of hair and his head bowed. Raditz can place his hands on his life partner’s knees and he can gently but forcefully remind him that Raditz is there for his recovery. That Jeice will find his feet and confidence again. 

That Jeice can walk back into a bar again with his head high and smile easy. 

Trembling fingers grasp his knuckles and Jeice touches his forehead with his own. 

_Deep breath._

And an easy smile.

Raditz has missed that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I’m never certain if people realise what my headcanon of Jeice can’t handle alcohol really means. It honestly puts him in hospital and takes him a fair few months to recover. It gets tiring after the third time, but at least he wasn’t a singled out victim this time. Anyway, enjoy the angst!


	28. Dance On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green (Tie-Dyed Trickster) gave me a FABULOUS idea in my inbox earlier and now it’s being done. BECAUSE IT HAS TO. So, have Jeice teaching Gohan how to pose properly because no nephew of his is going to be an embarrassing Saiyaman. Raditz is embarrassed anyway and Ginyu is proud as heck. Set in Other Universe.

“Raditz,”

The Saiyan turns from the sink in the kitchen and stares over into the living room. Jeice is kneeling right in front of the TV, his cup of tea forgotten in the wake of what he’s seeing and Raditz realises what’s captured his Bonded’s attention so completely.

Gohan.

It’s Gohan.

In the most ridiculous outfit he’s ever seen in his entire life. And he’s _posing,_ for goodness sake. At least he’s showing off his strength. 

When Gohan had told him he was going to be a superhero, Raditz hadn’t expected him to actually DO it.

Jeice is unusually quiet, his white head tilted to the side as he watches. As Gohan disappears from the scene, Raditz dries his hands and walks round to see Jeice’s eyes spark with a something he hasn’t seen in a long time.

His mouth is a grim line and the taller man realises too late why Jeice is so interested. 

“He’s doin’ it all wrong,”

Oh shit. Not again.

* * *

School was tiring today, but Gohan is happy, especially with how well he’s been getting along with Videl Satan. 

She’s awfully pretty and he feels his face flush in embarrassment. 

He’ll ponder over that later. Right now, he’s got homework to do, so -.

Someone’s floating in front of him, arms crossed and white hair flowing with the wind. There’s only one person he knows with that kind of hair. 

“Hi Uncle Jeice!” he calls cheerfully, speeding to him and halting mid-way when he reads the Brenchin’s face clearly. 

Holy shit, he’s forgotten how scary Jeice can look. 

“I-Is something wrong?” he asks timidly and Jeice, despite being shorter than him now, still levels him with a piercing gaze.

“I saw you on TV the other day,” he begins, his voice low, and Gohan’s heart sinks. Out of everyone, he hadn’t expected his Uncle Jeice to disapprove. 

The half-Saiyan opens his mouth to argue, to tell Jeice why protecting others is so important to him -!

“What the ‘ell did you think you were doin’? Those poses were bloody awful!”

What.

The small Brenchin drifts closer, his arms still crossed firmly. There’s a verdant flame dancing in his eyes and Gohan wonders whether he should run for it. 

“I taught you better’n that, boy. We’re goin’ over some poses - NOW.”

Gohan knows better than to refuse. 

They fly onwards together and the boy isn’t sure whether he can meet his Uncle’s face just yet. He thought the poses weren’t bad at the time, but if a member of the Ginyu Force disapproves, then he must be wrong after all.

“Here,” Jeice breaks the silence curtly and they both descend to the ground. 

Gohan awkwardly dispenses his bag on a log and shuffles, unsure of what to do next. 

“Come ‘ere,”

He hesitates for a moment, then moves over and raises his brows in surprise as Jeice cups his hand round his chin and brings him down to meet his gaze firmly. He stays quiet as the little Brenchin searches for something (he has no idea what the hell he’s looking for) and then is released as Jeice nods in satisfaction. 

“You’ve got the right spirit, that’s good,” he remarks casually and gracefully sits down on a stump. “Show me what you were doin’ yesterday,”

Gohan bites his lip and looks down at the dirt, suddenly very self-conscious. 

“I don’t want to,”

“Why?”

He mumbles something in response and Jeice leans forward. 

“Speak up, boy!”

Gohan’s not used to this Uncle Jeice. He’s used to the Uncle Jeice whose soft hair he cuddled into as a child, the Uncle Jeice who held him when his father died. This Jeice is a little unsettling somehow.

“You’ll laugh at me,” he repeated.

Jeice gave a little sigh, rubbing his temples.

“No offense, Gohan,” he replied. “But I think there were people watchin’ who were laughin’,”

Oh. 

He doesn’t feel any better about that. 

His uncle stands and walks over, motioning for him to lower himself down so he can put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen to me,” Jeice says sternly. “By the time I’m done with ya, you’ll be wowin’ EVERYONE,”

Gohan has no choice but to put his trust in him. After all, if anyone knows about posing, it will be his Uncle Jeice.

* * *

“No, move your leg to the _side_!” calls a fairly patient voice.

Ginyu watches silently from his leaning place under a tree. He’d received word through Guldo a while ago that Jeice had caught up to Gohan and came to oversee the training of the kid for himself. Neither of them know he’s here. 

Part of him longs to leap in there and start teaching poses, but…

Jeice is strong enough and wise enough to start teaching now. Ginyu has taught him everything he’ll ever need to know about posing and being part of the Force. Now Jeice must pass that on to Gohan - the next generation, as it were.

Something swells in his chest and he tears his eyes away towards the sunset. 

It’s a good evening for some practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!


	29. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short that was requested on Tumblr

Raditz has never been very good at reunions. They tend to be awkward, stilted things with the power to send him fleeing the room within the hour, tail between his legs and training calling his name. Of course, that tends to be with acquaintances or “friends” and luckily for him, they often turn into an outright brawl anyway. 

That is before he dies, however. 

This reunion is very different and Raditz has never felt such a sharp sting in his chest or a big lump in his throat. 

He’s been brought back, brought back into the sun and the tufts of grass poking his fingers. 

And Jeice is waiting anxiously for him, his eyes piercing his very being and his hands already outstretched. 

“Raditz,” he breathes, green eyes already filling with tears. “’ _Ditz_ ,”

Raditz barely even thinks about it. He’s already running and Jeice is swept along as he barrels into the smaller Brenchin, both laughing and crying at once. 

Honestly, neither of them ever thought they would see each other again, their hearts splintered right down the middle in shared grief. 

The Saiyan bunches his hands into Jeice’s soft hair and kisses him for the first time in his new life. Not a moment will be wasted this time.


	30. Smooth Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request on Tumblr.

“You look like you could use some help,”

Jeice glanced up from the crossword puzzle, his pen lightly tapping his lips. 

“’Ditz, what’s another word for attractive? Five letters,”

Raditz pondered for a second, before suddenly breaking out into the wicked grin Jeice often associated with mischief. 

“I would put J-E-I-C-E,”

“…That’s m’name,”

“I know,” came the smug response as Raditz wrapped his arms over his shoulders from behind.

Jeice rolled his eyes, but a dusting of pink spread across his red cheeks.

“Daft bastard,”


	31. Don't Interrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request on Tumblr where Yamcha walks in on Raditz and Jeice getting rather close.

“ _Oh_ , okay!”  
Both Saiyan and Brenchin broke apart, panting for air and very flushed in the cheeks.   
“Yamcha!” Raditz shouted while Jeice covered his face in utter embarrassment. “A little privacy would be great!”  
“Ignore me, I didn’t see anything,” Yamcha squeaked, his hands up in defense and already backing out of the room.   
What his best friend and Raditz did together was none of his business (except if Jeice wanted advice or was being hurt - then he’d be there quicker than he could pitch a baseball).  
“Leaving!” he sang out and slammed the door shut as fast as possible.  
Jeice peeked up at Raditz through his fingers and there was a shy smile that warmed the Saiyan’s gut.  
“I didn’t say I wanted to stop,” he said quietly and Raditz reeled him back in for round two.


	32. Waste of Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are bad days for Raditz and Jeice can only do his best.

It’s a bad day again.

Jeice pauses at the doorway with a pile of laundry, his eyes fixed with a small frown on the lump in their bed. Raditz hasn’t moved from the bed all day, his tail hanging limply over the side with a small twitch to signal he’s even heard Jeice at all.

He gets days like this - when darkness eats away at him and fragments the built-up confidence piece by piece. Being the weakest of the Saiyans that are left batters him around like he’s trapped in a storm on the sea.

Jeice doesn’t always know what to do. He places the fresh clothing in the dresser and moves over to sit by Raditz. With sad eyes, he gently strokes the top of Raditz’s head. 

“I’m such a waste of space,” comes a rasp and Jeice leans over him, pushing his face into his Bonded’s hair.

“Raditz, my space wouldn’t be complete without ya,” he replies, his hand finding a much bigger one. 

Raditz curls into him and squeezes his hand.

It’s a start.


	33. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late reply for an anon on Tumblr

Raditz pushed through a group of people talking near the fountain, ignoring their grumbling completely. His eyes were only focused on Hell’s newest arrival.

“Jeice,”

The smaller Brenchin jumped, his eyes huge as he took in the sight of someone he’d assumed he’d never see again. For a moment, it was just them, isolated in their own bubble. The other three Ginyu members backed away to give them space and Jeice took a step forward.

“You died,” Raditz started, his brow furrowed. “Thought you’d be more careful than that,”

Jeice’s smile was broken.

“Maybe I didn’t wanna be careful anymore,” he murmured, his voice softer. “Maybe I couldn’t hack it like I used to,”

Raditz closed the gap and wasn’t prepared for Jeice slapping him in the face.

“You fuckin’ left me!”

The Saiyan said nothing as Jeice continued to beat his fists ineffectively against his armoured chest with gritted teeth. 

“How DARE you leave me to cope without ya like that! What the fuck did I ever do?!”

His movements slowed as Raditz awkwardly wrapped his arms around him and his tear-stained face moved to stare upwards in grief. 

“ _Why_ , ‘Ditz?” he gasped and Raditz leaned his chin on that soft head he’d missed dearly.  

“I died a fairly good death, as far as Saiyan deaths go,” he said in a low voice. “Believe me, I didn’t want to leave you,”

“Vegeta blew me up,”

“Fuckin’ typical. Some green Namek impaled me,”

The two looked each other squarely in the eyes and let out weak chuckles. 

“Gods, we’re stupid,”

“Guess we can be stupid together again now,” Raditz replied and Jeice pulled him down for a kiss. 

“I can deal with that,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this is so short.


	34. Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr. Sorry these are so short! I'm still trying to figure out how to write my next full-length chapter.

Jeice backed further into the rocks behind him, curling up as small as possible, while Raditz’s shadow continued to grow and grow. He’d only ever seen Raditz perform this move once before and while he was fairly confident he could tame the beast if it came to that, a primal part of his mind screamed in fear. 

But why?

Why would he be so frightened of his Bonded? Why should he be scared when Raditz was turning into a Great Ape for his sake? They’d underestimated the people of this planet and now Raditz had to resort to this.

Jeice could only pray that this was enough. 

He charged up a ki attack and threw it at the oncoming horde, sending a few splitting apart in a burst of blood and gore. The false moon burned in the sky as Raditz roared his challenge to any who would stupid enough to meet it. Jeice grimaced at his broken leg and lifted green eyes to suddenly meet Raditz’s angry ruby. 

“Go get ‘em, mate,” he encouraged. “I’ll be okay,”

Raditz was always himself around Jeice, somehow. 

His enormous tail whipped into the crowd and Jeice closed his eyes.

It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	35. Suplex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by a friend on Tumblr

Raditz stretched the muscles in his neck as he waited outside the Capsule Corp. building. Jeice was meeting him here after hanging out with Bulma for the day and Raditz idly wondered what they’d be having for dinner as he felt smaller arms wrap round his waist. 

On time as usual.

“Hey cutie,” he rumbled, pleased with Jeice’s sweet show of affection. 

He made to turn, to encircle his Bonded within his arms, and suddenly his feet were being lifted clean off the ground. 

“Wait, what -?”

Seconds later, Jeice slammed him backwards into the concrete and Raditz lay there, wheezing and stunned as Jeice leaned over him with both arms and a very smug smile. 

“Hey, mate,” he practically purred and Raditz realised he’d never felt so turned on by someone in his life. 

Jeice displaying his strength in little shows like these was really something else. 

“Dammit,” he huffed out. “We’re going home right now,”

Jeice got the hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	36. Honey, you've got me Doing Things I'd never do otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt for a friend on Tumblr. o.ob

“Just keep walking,” 

“I know,”

A tail wraps tightly around his waist as their footsteps quicken, weaving through the crowd in an effort to lose their suspicious pursuers. They’d been sent ahead to scout the planet and check that the defenses were lowered in preparation for the assassination of the rebel leader; a stepping stone Frieza must make in acquiring the latest planet in line for sale. They’d lost their tell-tale armour a while ago, realising that this was a horrible factor in piquing the suspicions of the surrounding public and hardened rebels brewing around the street corners and crouched over midday meals, and instead swapping it for a coat and cloak. And yet one or two still want to follow, want to stare them right in the eyes and force them to their knees, to take any answer they can get.

Green eyes glance up at him from under the hood of the navy cloak and Raditz feels a little jolt straighten his spine. Jeice looks good in a cloak - enough that it’s giving fruition to a new, rather devious and daring plan. 

The sound of hurrying boots fades a little more as they manage to grab some distance between them and Raditz suddenly pulls Jeice into the alleyway, kicking aside a strange contraption that is overflowing with rubbish as he does. There are a few lanterns here and there, lit with rather strange bugs that hum angrily at their captivity, their giant eyes flashing on and off in blues and whites. It turns Jeice silver and pale in between.

Perfect.

“’Ditz,” Jeice whispers, his voice soft and weak with worry. “What’re you doin’?”

Raditz’s tail uncurls for a moment, wavering with nerves and slight excitement before he twists it sharply around his Bonded’s leg. 

“Follow my lead,” he growls lowly, fur delicately stroking the skin there. 

Jeice’s pulse throbs under his fingers and there’s no resistance as Raditz backs him up firmly against the damp wall. He rumples the Brenchin’s cloak and lets it drop down smaller shoulders, drags his hand through Jeice’s thick hair and shrugs off his own coat before trailing his right hand down a warm neck that trickles with drops of sweat. His pupils are dilating and the Saiyan thinks muzzily that he’s probably in the same state. 

“Good thing I love you, otherwise this would be awkward,” he hums, smirking as Jeice breathes out a laugh before winding a gloved hand round his tense neck. 

“ _Shh_ ,” Jeice cautions and then pulls downwards to trap his lips with a blistering kiss. 

Fire overtakes their nerves and bones, wraps them in a heated glow that (if physical) would most likely melt their surroundings in an instant. All they know is each other, an intimate carving they’ve spent an age lovingly imprinting into their eyes. Vaguely, as Jeice bites down gently on Raditz’s bottom lip, they hear shuffling in front of the alleyway. The danger only spurs them on, builds up the tension and tender lust.

“Uh, think we’ve disturbed something,”

“ _Ugh_. Idiot, those people are clearly not here…so can we get out of here before I throw up?”

“I bet it was nothing anyway! Why are we still looking?”

The whining splinters off as their pursuers back out, speeding up in an effort to try and track their prey - a prey they’ve just left behind. 

Raditz nudges against Jeice’s throat, feeling the panting underneath and the bob as he swallows. 

“I-I think they’re, ah, gone, mate,” Jeice gasps out as Raditz nips at exposed skin. His neck is always the most sensitive on these type of excursions and the larger Saiyan delights in exploiting it.

He digs his fingers into Raditz’s arm after a moment and the other pulls back, gaze clouded with want and a hint of concern. 

“They’re gone,” Jeice repeats, licking his swollen lips and black eyes follow his tongue. 

“So?”

Jeice raises a white eyebrow and Raditz sighs, pulling him close and burying his face into his hair, taking in a deep breath of a comforting scent that grounds him when he suffers visions in the night. 

“Not gonna deny that was real good though,” Jeice murmurs mischievously and Raditz steps back, his face wry and already hardening into mission mode once more. 

“There’ll be more where that came from later,” he vows and a look of promise lingers between them. 

“C’mon,” Jeice says abruptly, shaking them out of the last traces of their daze. 

As they step out into the light again, blinking a bit and adjusting their clothing, Raditz feels the back of a hand brush against his own and he smiles in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was alright to read. I rather enjoyed this one.


End file.
